


Meet in the Middle

by Caffeineislifeblood (Dizzydodo)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzydodo/pseuds/Caffeineislifeblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets focusing on Shepard, Liara, and their attempt to raise a family while keeping their sanity intact. Can be read as a continuation of "Lazy Days".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Great Divide

Shepard tip-toed quietly into the room, searching the bed for the familiar form of her bond-mate. It had been a long night for both of them with Liara attending to her duties as broker and Shepard just trying to survive her tiny daughter's idea of fun. After a day spent alternately trying to file her paperwork and playing a game of hide-and-seek with her crew treacherously abetting her mischievous child, she was exhausted.

She crept to the side of the bed, slipping out of her boots and perching on the edge to watch Liara sleep. With a young child aboard these moments were becoming rare indeed; she'd put Beni to bed nearly an hour ago and was rather surprised she hadn't found a way to sneak into her parent's room just yet.

Shepard reached out a tentative hand to brush Liara's face tenderly, smiling at the way she murmured sweetly in her sleep. There was no question in her mind that this was precisely what life was meant to be. She stood and made her way to the wardrobe, stripping of her clothes to change into a nightgown; she missed the nights where they could sleep skin to skin, curled around each other but there was no telling when a certain little asari might wake crying from a nightmare and she'd rather not have to bolt through the ship naked.

Liara sighed and rolled toward her when she finally climbed into the bed, resting her head on Shepard's strong arm and twining her legs with her lover's calves. Shepard smiled softly, this was something else she missed dearly. Beni always did like to sleep in between. She stiffened when she heard movement outside the door, reaching toward the bedside table and the weapon concealed there; the one that Liara must never find out about lest she send her to the couch permanently. She stilled when she heard a little sniffle; Beni, probably upset because the door was locked for once.

Shepard looked regretfully at Liara, found her awake and smiling back ruefully; nothing for it but to let the little one in. She shrugged as she disentangled herself from the covers and made her way to the door; no sooner had she opened it than Beni bolted into the room, jumping up onto the bed and wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. Liara whispered something soothing and drew her close, rubbing her back gently.

Shepard slipped in behind her, wrapping her arms around her daughters waist and drawing her back a little bit to give her mother some breathing room; Beni turned immediately and buried her face in Shepard's chest, wiping her face on the soft fabric. "What happened?" Shepard whispered, sharing a look with Liara over the child's head.

"I thought th' reapers were coming to take me."

Shepard wished Beni had been on the council when that actually been a pressing fear, but it would hardly be smart to say so. Who had been telling tales again? Probably Joker; of all of them he seemed the most likely to go telling a toddler war stories. Maybe she should talk to him tomorrow about suitable bed-time story material.

"Papa wouldn't let that happen."

It had been strange at first, to be called "papa"; she hadn't been sure if she would like it, but now she found it was her favorite title. There was something about her daughter's slurred "papa" that trumped even that feeling when she had first been named a Spectre.

Beni hummed softly, pushing her tiny feet into Shepard's stomach to warm them. Shepard winced, knowing full well she was going to wake up bruised and beaten tomorrow. Nothing for it, she'd had worse.

"You make a good papa." Liara snorted softly and Shepard gave her a mock scowl. "Da-. Of course. Nothing to it. Not much different from looking after this crew anyway."

Liara was scowling ferociously; no swearing in front of the baby. That had been another tricky adjustment. Shepard's breath left her in a huff as Beni kicked in her sleep.

"Perfect kidney shot." Shepard winced, "she'll be a soldier yet."

Liara snorted, reaching out to brush her hair back from her face, "Poor darling. I'll keep her near me so you can rest."

Shepard glanced at the child curled in her arms, unwilling to surrender the pleasure so easily. "No. She's fine here." Shepard growled in frustration seeing the space between her and Liara. "I just don't understand why she has to take the middle."

Liara laughed outright, stifling it quickly when Beni twitched. "There will be other nights, Shepard."


	2. Driving Lessons

In the end it had taken a lot more convincing than she had expected; the crew was mighty protective of their youngest member, but thankfully when Joker had chimed in on her side it had settled the debate.

It was never too soon to learn something about driving, and they had the Mako after all; taking Beni for a little spin wouldn't do her any harm. Of course, Garrus did not agree. Garrus was of the firm opinion that Shepard should never be allowed that death-trap on wheels ever again and she wouldn't put it past him to tattle to Liara as soon as he found her. Which was why they had to hurry before she caught up.

Shepard made her careful way through the ship to the cargo bay, Beni trotting at her heels, little hand clasped in her father's fingers. She stopped every now and then to peer suspiciously around a corner, half-expecting to come face to face with an indignant bond-mate and her former best friend. So far she had managed to avoid both Garrus and Liara and she offered up silent thanks for EDI's advice on which passages to use to avoid any awkward confrontations.

Shepard scooped her daughter up, holding her close as she began to trot, her nervousness finally getting the better of her.

"Papa, why're we running?"

Too clever by half, she got that from her mother. No point in lying to her, Beni was every bit as eager for this excursion as she was.

"We have to hurry, or mama will find out."

Beni blinked somberly, "Mama always finds out."

"But the trick is to make sure she doesn't find out until _afterward_."

"Oooh."

Shepard laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of her daughter's head. She was adorable, and she got that from her mother too.

Shepard's comm chirped and she debated the wisdom of ignoring it, but if it were Liara that might tip her off that something was afoot; she moved Beni to her other arm as she answered.

"I'm a little busy, can it wait?"

"Not really, Commander. Miranda's heading your way and I don't think she'll be amused." She could hear the smile in Joker's voice, he would gladly take any opportunity for mischief.

"You might want to hang a left at the next turn, Tali has the Mako all ready to go. Seems she and Garrus are having a it of a disagreement. You gotta love a vengeful woman."

Shepard keyed off the comm, hanging a left as Joker had directed.

"Papa, are we going to get in trouble?"

Now Beni sounded genuinely worried, "trouble" usually meant an hour or so meditating on what she had done wrong. As far as she was concerned, an hour away from her doting aunts and uncles was the end of the world.

"Of course not, I'll handle mama."

Beni didn't look entirely convinced, and Shepard couldn't blame her. Liara's stubbornness and infuriating logic ensured that she won the majority of their arguments, but she could think of ways to distract her this time.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." She added for good measure.

Beni nodded as though that made all the difference in the world, but there was still a tiny frown between her brows; she could see herself in the expression and she smiled slightly.

 

* * *

 

The cargo bay was deserted when they arrived, but the Mako was idling as promised. Shepard slipped in quickly, bracing her daughter in her lap as she pulled the door shut.

"We're going to drop fast, don't be frightened; I have you. Just hold on to the wheel."

Beni seized the wheel tightly, little hands hardly big enough to fit around it, but the determined look on her face and the brace of her shoulders was fearless. That pose was all Shepard.

Shepard nudged the pedal slightly, maneuvering into position for the drop but a flash of movement caught her eye.

They were trapped. All their preparation in vain. That was Liara, and predictably there was Garrus and Miranda, waiting impatiently for her to acknowledge them.

Shepard leaned back in her seat, turning off the Mako.

"Sorry, Kiddo. Not today. Mama's found us."

Beni's face looked so tragically disappointed Shepard couldn't leave it there. "Maybe if you ask uncle Joker he'll show you the Normandy controls; why don't you try that while I talk with mama?"

Beni bounded from the vehicle as soon as she opened the door, running past Liara before she could utter so much as a single scolding word.

Shepard threw up her hands in mock surrender, "It was my idea, I take full responsibility."

"Good. I am holding you fully responsible. Joker too for that matter."

Shepard winced as Liara crossed her arms, that was seldom a good sign.

"Garrus, I thought we were friends."

"Except when you're driving that thing." Garrus shuddered at some preferably forgotten memory. "You can't take blue out in that. I think you should leave the driving lessons to Liara."

"I think I need to find new friends." Shepard muttered sulkily.

Miranda gestured to the door, striding out with Garrus, the former sharing a look with Liara as the latter cast a pitying look to his Commander.

Shepard couldn't resist the urge to stick out her tongue childishly, a habit she wasn't sure she had taught to Beni or learned from her. She quickly pulled it back in when she saw Liara staring at her.

"Shepard, sometimes I just don't know what to do with you. How could you think it would be a good idea to take her out in _that_?"

"I would've been careful. She could've steered and I'd take the brakes."

"Have you ever actually used the brakes for any purpose other than giving your team-mates whiplash."

"I'm not that bad." Shepard muttered.

"I want your word that there will be no more of these secretive excursions. The next time you decide to do something crazy I want to be the first to know. I resent having to hear about this from the crew."

"Technically you weren't supposed to find out about it at all."

"And that just makes it worse." Liara was glaring in a way that warned Shepard she was one wrong word away from the couch. Time to grovel.

Shepard stepped forward, "I'm sorry. I knew you would be worried, and I just thought we could have a little fun. No harm, no foul. I'll let you know next time."

"Beforehand." Liara added suspiciously.

Shepard grinned disarmingly, "What did you think I meant?"

"I notice you still haven't given your word. I'm serious, promise you will tell me _before_ another situation like this arises."

Shepard huffed, resigned to the necessity of giving her word, "Fine. I'll let you know before we try again." Inside, Shepard smirked. If she were already in the Mako and ready to go then she could inform Liara just before they made the drop. Of course, that would probably guarantee a solid month on the couch and the cold shoulder for at least a week, but it was an option.

"And I will tell Beni the same." Translation, she had to be sure to surprise her daughter lest her mother prise the information from her innocent mouth.

Shepard nodded agreeably, "Of course. Let's seal it with a kiss." She reached for Liara but her bond-mate stepped back, raising her brows mockingly.

"I think not. And you needn't bother coming to bed either; I don't even want to see you in my bed until I am convinced of your sincerity."

"Since when is it _your_ bed? It's in _my_ cabin," Shepard whined.

"Our cabin, and it's my bed until further notice."

Shepard watched as Liara stalked toward the door, falling into step behind her and walking with that predatory grace she knew Liara appreciated. She had already devised several strategies for convincing her wife of her sincerity, they could talk them over in the elevator on the way to _their_ cabin.


	3. Bare-Faced Trouble-Makers

Oh. Oh no. This could _not_ be happening. His C.O.'s daughter did _not_ just turn up here after she had so obviously committed the first act of mutiny ever recorded aboard the Normandy. That wasn't something Beni would do, she loved him too much to pull such a cruel stunt.

No matter how many times he blinked and rubbed his eyes, his vision remained the same. Beni stood before him, clad in a dress that had certainly seen better days, splotched with powder and blush and whatever other peculiar substances human females liked to rub on their faces. Her hands looked like they had been dipped in a vibrantly red shade of nail polish and he was pretty sure those were her father's dog-tags dangling on that chain about her neck.

All of that could have been excused; a little warm water, a sturdy towel and a stern talking-to and it would have been as though it had never happened. What worried him was the streaks of lipstick on her face. Miranda's lipstick. The lipstick she had so proudly crowed was streak-proof and water-resistant. He sincerely hoped it didn't work as advertised or his life was going to get a lot harder. Those were plainly supposed to be his clan-markings. Crap.

Garrus knelt slowly, bringing himself face-to-face with Beni's fiercely grimacing face. "What's this, Blue?"

"My marking." Beni beamed proudly for a moment before stubbornly forcing the scowl back onto her face.

"Looks a little like my marking." He hummed. "Did you get your mama's permission?"

"We're family; we shou' have the same markings."

"Should." He corrected, absent-minded. Beni seemed to take it as confirmation of her cleverness, nodding vigorously.

"Did you ask your mama?" He repeated.

"Nope." She chirped brightly in a tone that sounded suspiciously like she might be mimicking Shepard.

Shepard. He was saved. "Did you tell your papa?"

"Nope." She was giggling now, tiny hands muffling the sound.

Spirits, he had to find Shepard and beg for her help before Liara hunted them down. It wouldn't matter that he wasn't on baby-sitting duty or that he hadn't been present when she'd been making mischief, all that would matter would be that she was in his company when she was discovered.

Miranda was going to kill him. She'd never be able to blame Beni for it; she'd call him a bad influence and insist that he shouldn't spend so much time with Beni and then…

He was panicking and he didn't have the time. Swift action was required, but first…

"Beni," he rumbled, and Beni perked up, trying to throw a crisp salute but gesturing vaguely instead. "Did anyone see you coming down here."

Beni rolled her eyes in thought, "Uncle Joker."

"Yeah?" Garrus growled.

"He said to see you."

"I bet."

"What?"

"Never mind. Tell you what, let's play a game. We're going to try to get to the bathrooms without anybody seeing us, especially uncle Joker and aunt Miranda; then we're going to see who can scrub off their clan-markings fastest. Winner gets a sweet."

Bribery was always a good course, and trickery had its place. Unfortunately, Beni was every bit as likely to bargain with him on the terms of their game. He would probably end up buying out an entire sweet-shop by the time she was done; there was no denying she held the power here.

To his surprise, Beni's eyes teared up and she sniffled softly. "Did I do it wrong? You don't look happy." Her face was contorting into that face that always preceded her heart-rending sobs. Garrus frantically searched for any excuse he could give to reassure her that all was well. Maybe it was better to just explain? No. Then she'd go sobbing to Miranda to apologize and they would be back in the same fix.

"No. Of course not!" He made his voice as cheery as he could, trying for an excited expression; Beni eyed him doubtfully as one small fist rubbed the gathering tears from her eyes.

"It's just, being on a secret mission and all, we shouldn't be wearing our markings."

She was frowning now, but those tears had dried as though they never were. He recognized that frown, he had seen it on her mother's face many times.

"What mission?"

That was a fairly harmless question, maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as he thought, if he could think of something that would sound plausible to a child. "You know, the one where we…" He floundered for a moment, but his expression turned wicked as inspiration struck. "The one where we try to find where Uncle Joker is keeping his data pad. We can't do that if he knows we're a team."

Why was she still frowning? Was that not good enough? She pursed her lips thoughtfully, but her eyes said she found him lacking in some way; he looked forward to the day she could successfully use that look against her father.

"Why're your markings still on."

"I was waiting for you."

"How'd you know I was coming?" Her eyes were wide with wonder; not doubt then, just surprise.

"I know everything. You will too when you're older."

"Where's Uncle Joker's data pad?"

"Everything except that." Garrus smiled ruefully, sharp as a blade, this one. She could make a living on Illium drafting contracts if she ever tired of the Normandy, or maybe as a diplomat.

"Oh." She seemed to dismiss that as a perfectly reasonable response and Garrus blew a sigh of relief. Saved.

She took off running before he had even opened his eyes; she bolted through the door, footsteps echoing unnaturally loud in the corridor as she made for the restrooms. Garrus flew after her, praying no one heard and decided to investigate.

 

* * *

 

Curiously enough, the hardest challenge had een in convincing her to enter the men's room; Beni insisted she wasn't a boy, and shouldn't be going in, but there was no way he was going to waltz into the woman's restroom and take the chance of running into Miranda at the mirror. Finally, he had pointed out that she wasn't exactly a girl either so surely it didn't matter? Beni considered that for a moment before nodding, and Garrus blessed Liara's propensity to lecture on inter-species differentiation.

He scrubbed half-heartedly at his markings, watching as Beni rubbed roughly at her make-shift attempts. It wasn't coming off; why wasn't it coming off? Why couldn't Miranda settle for second best every once in a while? The door hissed open and Beni ducked under the sink, clapping a hand to her mouth as Garrus froze in the act of cleaning his face.

Engineer Donnelly eyed him quizzically, taking in the moisture on his face and the running tap-water, "You alright, Garrus?"

Garrus debated furiously within himself for a moment, but it wasn't Joker and he could use some help. "No. Not really. Beni, you can come out."

Beni crawled from under the sink, smiling tentatively at Donnelly, who jumped back a few paces in surprise. "What the he-. What're you doing here, kiddo?" Donnelly shook his head, "Never mind. I can tell."

He reached out and Beni scampered to him, opening her arms in a gesture she had quickly taught them meant "Up!". Donnelly scooped her up, licking his thumb and scrubbing at the lipstick industriously. "We'll have this off ya in no time, love."

Beni pulled back, wrinkling her nose disgustedly, "Ew. Spit."

Donnelly chuckled, "You really should've thought of that before you went dabbling with her majesty's supplies, eh?"

Garrus looked on in mingled relief and jealousy. It was that easy; no questions, no debate, just a murmured protest followed by perfect acquiescence. What's worse, the gunk looked to be coming off. Wasn't that just a little embarrassing.

Garrus smiled gratefully as Donnelly passed her back to his arms, "Now, you're in the wrong one. Next one over is the little girls room." Donnelly gestured to Beni, but he held his gaze with Garrus, a mischievous grin on his face. Garrus growled softly, but Beni beat him to the punch. " 'm not a girl; asaris are mono-gender."

Donnelly put his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "I bow to your superior experience. But in any case, I think it's best the two of you get back to whatever you're doing."

"We're looking for Uncle Joker's data pad." Garrus froze, choking softly. Now everything was going to back-fire. Donnelly and Joker were tight, no way they'd plot against each other.

"That so? I think I can help."

This whole ship was nothing more than a flying madhouse. He'd long since suspected it, now it was confirmed.

 

* * *

 

Supper that night was a rambunctious affair, Beni had decided that mashed potatoes were good for sculpting into likenesses of battle-ships and Miranda arrived late, complaining about her missing make-up; it was probably his guilty conscience that made him think she was glaring at him when she announced to the table that they had to make an emergency landing so she could replenish her supply. Shepard cut in to rib her, and Garrus heaved a sigh of relief.

Joker was nowhere to be found, but Liara had mentioned something about his personal data pad being missing and her inability to locate it.

Garrus winked at Beni, remarking that Joker really needed to keep a better eye on his things and Beni's face scrunched up in her attempt at a wink.

Liara saw the exchange; very little missed her eyes these days, but she settled back quietly, nestling into Shepard's side. Joker could go a few days without his data-pad; maybe she would find it later and present it to him cleared of any objectionable material; probably most of it.

Liara smiled at Garrus over her drink; she had a feeling she knew precisely where to look, someone's nursery had more than one likely hiding spot.


	4. Flight Plan

Joker grinned as Beni settled herself more comfortably in his lap, short arms already reaching for the controls.

"Not so fast, kid. You've got a lot to learn before you're even half the pilot I am. First of which is, do we have the commander's permission for this?"

Beni tilted her head back, wrinkling her nose in way that said clearly she thought he might be a little off in the head.

"Papa said I could visit you."

"Visit me or play with the ship? I will not be taking responsibility if you wreck us into a planet so let's just be clear on that."

"She said you'd teach me to fly."

"Good enough. When?" He watched for any signs of deceit from the child, but her face was clear when she chirped, "Yesterday."

Beni wasn't one for lying, he knew, but personally at her age he'd have lied through his teeth to get his hands on a ship as fine as the Normandy. He'd allied with Cerberus for little more than that and a pocketful of promises.

He nodded to the console, "Spread your hands over it. Keep your wrists loose, you have to be able to move fast."

"In case we're attacked?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of debris. Sure, in case we're attacked, if you want to be your father's daughter."

Beni nodded in satisfaction, turning back to her task. Joker chuckled at her reflection in the glass, tongue sticking out from between her teeth as she focused her whole being on arranging her hands just so. One day she was going to be a demanding perfectionist; he pitied her crew, by the time he finished with her she would know the ins and outs of flying better than her own pilot. Shepard insisted she was going to be a scholar like her mother, but if she didn't end up a captain of her own ship he'd eat his dress uniform, medals and all.

"What now?" He glanced down, adjusting her hands on the controls slightly; her eyes studied his movements carefully.

"Try tapping into the intercom. Say something silly."

Hardly had the words left his mouth than he was regretting it; Beni was about as sharp as a whip-crack, something else she had probably learned from her mother.

Beni pressed on the comm, face scrunching up in concentration. "You know, I changed my-"

"Mama! Come watch! I got the ship!" Joker winced at the piercing trill; thankfully, she hadn't taken his advice. Problem with authority figures: check two for being her father's daughter, or maybe his honorary niece.

"Anyone ever tell you that you got a siren's pipes? I guarantee you didn't need the comm, they probably heard you down in engineering."

Beni glanced up at him questioningly, trying to decide if it was a serious criticism. Joker grinned disarmingly and she relaxed again, curling her feet up under her.

He winced and shifted her weight slightly, when did she get so big? Could they stop it? He patted her head fondly, still not entirely sure how a hair-ruffle would translate to an asari.

Beni giggled, "What now?"

"Now we ease up a little on the engines."

"Slower?" There was definitely a whine in the little voice.

"You're right, go ahead and give it a go. There's a reason this ship has top-end gear."

"And it is not for the purpose of giving over to toddlers for joy-rides, Joker."

Joker bent to cover Beni unthinkingly, surprised at the sharp voice at his back. He straightened almost immediately when he realized it was none other than the Shadow Broker herself come to watch her daughter at her first, and judging from the look on her mother's face, only flying lesson.

"Joy-ride? The Commander teach you that one? I didn't have asari pegged for the joy-riding type." Now he was babbling, and that had sounded singularly insolent; Shepard's fondness for him was probably the only thing keeping Liara from putting him out the airlock.

Well, that and he was a da-

He looked at Beni guiltily, censoring himself even in the privacy of his own thoughts. He was a darned fine pilot.

How long had he been doing that? How much longer until he could stop? The kid was bound to pick up a word or phrase in one of their ports of call. How much longer until Liara decided she was old enough to hear and say them?

Probably never. He was resigned.

Beni was wriggling in his lap, trying to crawl across to her mother; Joker absently loosened his grip, moving to pass her over but Liara waved him off.

"I don't see the harm in staying, but let's not teach her that top-speed is an appropriate cruising rate?"

"Aye, aye." He chirped. Liara raised a brow and Joker found himself blushing. She had a way of putting everyone in their place whether she intended it or not. Thankfully, Beni hadn't mastered the trick yet.

With Liara standing so near his attitude was considerably subdued as he ordered Beni to increase speed and drift, but only slightly.

She shared a commiserating look with him, as if to say she knew the value of his beloved ship even if her mother couldn't fully appreciate its power yet.

They both jumped when Liara spoke again; if she kept this up he was going to have a permanent twitch. "Joker, did you ever find that lost data-pad?"

His hackles rose almost immediately, "No. It must have been taken, and when I find the… one responsible I'm going to overload his equipment with so many viruses it will make the Fornax site seem positively clean."

"Fornax?" Beni chirped.

"Silly name for a silly magazine." Little pitchers, big ears, he reminded himself.

Liara was truly glaring now; he was fairly certain she was considering having him spaced regardless of Shepard's objections.

"Sorry, Li. There was a lot of stuff on there."

"And most of it probably illegal in Alliance space."

"Probably about half, yeah."

Liara's lips quirked into an unwilling smile, he could see a spark of mischief there. "I think you should ask Garrus; he has an impressive collection of supplies."

She moved off, casting one final glance over her shoulder. Joker could swear he heard something like a giggle.

"Beni, new plan. Let's lock down the main battery."

"I think Uncle Garrus is in there."

"I think so too."


	5. Cache-Cache

It had been far too long since she had last played with her daughter like this, and Liara would be the first to admit that she loved it when the child asked it of her, but she was beginning to remember why Hide-and-Seek was her least favorite game of the lot.

She'd been searching the ship high and low for twenty minutes now with nary a giggle to tell her she was at least close to whichever dark hole her daughter had climbed into. Granted, the crew couldn't be relied on for honesty, they were all invariably on Beni's team, but they had seemed sincere when each and every one had told her they hadn't seen her anywhere.

The engineering deck had been her first choice; Beni usually liked to hide behind the spare crates in the cargo bay, pilfering a model ship to play with while she waited to be found. When that had turned up empty she had hurried to Miranda's quarters, hurriedly checking under the desk and bed before the XO returned. Nothing. The cockpit had been next, it was amazing the little places she could squeeze into when no one was looking, Joker was definitely one of Beni's favorite minions, but he had been genuinely puzzled as to what Liara was doing poking around his controls. Puzzled and a little offended; Joker made no secret that the cockpit was his territory and he reigned supreme.

Honestly baffled at that point she had torn the armory apart, panicked that Beni might have trapped herself in one of the weapons lockers again, rifled through the med lab, checking the emergency hatch for any tiny stow-aways and finally gone through the cupboards in the mess and the main battery. Not so much as a tell-tale flash of blue.

Liara had always tried to teach Beni the value of honesty; not only did it benefit her as a parent, but she found it soothed her conscience somewhat, knowing that while she and Shepard had certainly made the truth dance prettily to their tune, Beni need not resort to any such trickery.

Fair play was a big part of honesty, so Liara had assured Beni when she caught her learning card-sharp tricks from Donnelly, but she was going to cheat. There didn't seem to be any other way to win this particular game and though logically she knew there was nowhere Beni could really go she was still unreasonably concerned with what she might be up to.

She reached Shepard's cabin in record time, glancing about worriedly for her bond-mate; Shepard was a champion of Hide-and-Seek, it never took her long to discover her daughter's cache, Liara didn't want to know how she would react if she found out the little one had vanished. She could practically hear Shepard crowing over the Shadow Broker losing her own child aboard her ship. The taunts would never end.

It was the work of a moment to turn her surveillance gear to a new purpose, checking those areas she had already gone over once, opening the vid feeds to other parts of the ship she hadn't thought to check at the time. The crew's quarters were empty save for a couple of off-duty staff, the hallways were clear, her nursery was eerily silent, toys strewn every which way no matter how many times she was told to pick them up.

Liara shut down her equipment, increasingly concerned. Oh goddess, what if she'd climbed into that trash compactor? With a few rapid clicks and hurried commands Liara ensured the compactor had not been active for the past two hours and could not activate now until she gave the all-clear. It was the only possible place she could be.

She hurried to the door, already planning a stern talk for her too bold child; perhaps an object lesson was in order, if Beni could see what that compactor did to a block of stone it might give her pause if she ever chose to hide there again.

As she stepped through the door she heard a soft breath, a snuffle followed by the sound of smooth material brushing against rough carpet. Her racing heart slowed as she made her way over to the bed, lifting the sheets slightly to peer beneath.

"Shepard." She hissed.

Jane tried to sit up and ended up smacking her head against the underside of the bed, clutching her forehead and murmuring a string of profanities. Liara noted with horror that her daughter's eyes were flickering open, a soft giggle when she heard the naughty words her papa was spouting.

"Shepard!"

"Ouch! Sorry. It hurts."

Beni patted her head softly and Shepard winced, "Easy, kiddo. I already have a very nice lump there."

"Sorry, Papa."

"S'alright; not your fault."

Shepard flashed a teasing smile at her lover, "Mama should know better than to go sneaking up on Spectres."

Liara snorted, "Papa should know better than to keep vexing the Shadow Broker; most won't even try it once."

"Papa happens to know the Broker has a bit of a soft spot for her."

"In all seriousness, what are you doing under here?"

"Papa says it's the only place you can't cheat with your cameras." Beni chirped happily.

Liara's eyes narrowed dangerously and Shepard held up a placating hand, "I didn't say it exactly like that."

Beni frowned in confusion, "Yes you did."

"I didn't."

Beni's frown turned to a scowl, "You did. You said to hide under the bed because mama was going to cheat but she can't cheat without her-"

"Alright, alright. But my tone was entirely playful, Liara."

That sheepish smile was probably the only keeping Liara from hauling her out and pinning her to the wall until she begged forgiveness for her sins.

"Both of you, out. Now."

Shepard and Beni exchanged the sort of glance that really should have tipped her off. In her defense, she had thought them both sufficiently chastened.

No sooner had Shepard crawled from under her bed, followed by her equally sheepish daughter, than she scooped her up and bolted for the door calling a challenge over her shoulder, "We're it. You have one minute before we come looking. I dare you to find even one place else you don't have eyes. We're going to use them, payback is fair play."

Liara folded her arms, standing quietly in the center of the room as she heard Shepard's footsteps echoing in the hall. She wasn't about to play this silly game, there were more important things to do with her time. Besides, there were very few places her "eyes" could not see.

Of course, Shepard had managed to find one. In any case, it didn't matter. She wasn't playing. Not even once. This was just a ploy to get back into her good graces. She wouldn't even consider it.

Her comm flickered and Beni's voice filtered through, giggling through a countdown.

Liara sent a panicked glance to the door, casting around the room for somewhere she could fit; well, they had already used the bed once. Surely they wouldn't look there again.

Tomorrow she would have a word with Shepard about any other blind spots she might have discovered during these impromptu games. She had a sneaking suspicion she wasn't the only one that had cheated just a little.


	6. An Unconventional Education

Miranda took a deep breath, another. Counted to ten and back down to one. She opened her eyes cautiously.

Yes, this was real. No, it was not some horrid nightmare as she first hoped. Clearly Beni had been bored; the wreck that was her office testified to that.

Her papers were scattered everywhere, drawings of fanciful creatures scribbled on important reports and a riot of colored paint smudged on the edges of her desk. When she caught the genius that had left Beni unattended with a vial of paint she would see to it they paid in full for every last fingerprint.

She stepped gingerly into her quarters, skirting the piles of papers. It looked like someone had been practicing her addition on some of those papers, and vexed as she was Miranda couldn't help a fond smile. License to play however she pleased and the child still spared a moment for her studies. Miranda couldn't decide if that was more her father's sense of responsibility or her mother's rampant curiosity or simply her own special blend of their traits. Either way, it brought a reluctant smile to her face, though it seemed someone hadn't quite mastered subtraction yet.

Miranda wasn't sure if she was entirely surprised to find Beni curled up on one of her pillows for all the world like an overgrown kitten. She winced to see drying stains on the pillow covers. They would have to have a talk about the importance of washing hands and respecting property when she woke. Beni never used her father's position as an excuse to run wild, but growing up aboard the ship meant her idea of personal space and private property was a little skewed. Or maybe that was just something children her age weren't expected to know yet. She would have to do a little more research on asari development.

Miranda knelt and began to gather up the papers, sorting them neatly into piles. She heard the rustle of the sheets as Beni woke, rubbing her palms against her eyes to clear them of sleep.

She hopped from the bed and sat across from Miranda, legs crossed and chin resting on her hands. "Do you want to help?"

Beni nodded, still yawning a little, barely remembering to cover her mouth. Miranda nodded to a paper not far from her, "See the yellow tab on the right side? Find all the papers like that and put them into a pile."

Beni scrambled to obey, darting around and kneeling to pick up any paper that bore signs of yellow anywhere. Given her recent adventures in coloring, that seemed to be quite a lot.

"Just the yellow tabs, not the yellow you put there."

Beni blinked down at the papers scrunched in her hands. "Oops."

Miranda watched as she fumbled with the papers, searching now for the officially marked papers.

"Who let you in, Beni?"

"No one." Beni chirped, face scrunched up in concentration.

"Someone had to have let you in. My pad was locked."

"Aunt Tali taught me to unlock it."

"You're too small to reach."

Beni beamed proudly, "I used papa's omnitool."

Miranda wondered if Shepard knew the nefarious deeds her daughter had committed with that blasted omnitool; she half suspected the answer was yes. And what had Tali been thinking to teach Beni a skill like that? As though she wasn't enough of a hazard just running around the ship unchecked, constantly trying to sate her bottomless curiosity.

Something had to be done. Beni's education was turning out to be a shady affair, addition _and_ hacking? That had never been part of any curriculum she had been exposed to. Someone had to take a hand in this or Beni was going to grow up even more eccentric than her parents. Miranda paled at the thought.

"And may I ask _why_ you wanted to come in?"

"You weren't at breakfast. You weren't here. I wanted to find you."

Miranda melted a little inside, but she kept her face as stern as she could manage. "So you threw all the papers around, worked on a little math and fell asleep in my bed?"

"Papa says fugi…" Beni wrinkled her nose, shuffling papers trailing off into silence.

"Fugitives."

"Fugitives almost always go back to familiar places."

"I take it I am the fugitive?"

Beni pulled a face, "Mama says we all are."

Well, that was true enough, if a little misleading. Shepard's line of work and particular experience were in much demand; she was sought for any number of reasons and more often than not she attracted an unwanted breed of attention. Several of the crew had dared to suggest that after all she had been through she should take an early retirement; after the spectacularly long sulk that had followed, they had not suggested it again.

"Did finding necessitate throwing my things on the floor?" A gentle rebuke, but to the point. Miranda congratulated herself on choosing the diplomatic path.

Beni blushed darkly, voice whispering much softer than was her wont. "Biotics."

Miranda snapped to attention, everything she had read said it should be a few more years until Beni started developing her biotic abilities. Nothing had said she would be prey to unexpected surges.

Miranda narrowed her eyes, "Why did you draw on everything then? Why not pile it up neatly?"

Beni shrugged, "Was on the floor."

As though that were all the answer necessary, and maybe to her mind it was.

"Beni, when you knock something to the floor it does not immediately become a toy. You need to respect my things; accidents happen, but when they do you have to pick up after yourself."

Beni looked away, nodding slowly. "Are you going to tell papa?"

"I think this can stay between us."

Beni brightened as though her eyes hadn't been threatening tears only a moment ago. "On the condition that you report back here every day after lunch to work on your math. You shouldn't be using negative numbers yet. There are tricks to subtracting larger number from smaller without resorting to imaginary numbers. And when Aunt Tali visits, you could show her the new trick you've learned."

There was an ominous squealing sound as Beni dropped her papers and flew to Miranda's lap, wrapping her tiny arms as far about Miranda's waist as they could go.

Miranda blushed with pleasure, patting her back softly.

No need to remind her now that her mother always knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that took a bit. Miranda is a tricky character for me.
> 
> Next up is Tali and Joker. :)


	7. Cultural Relevance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker, Tali.
> 
> In which Beni learns an old human ditty, and Shepard desperately wishes she hadn't.

"Where are we going?" Beni leaned forward in Joker's lap to check the coordinates, her nose wrinkled in annoyance when she couldn't make sense of it.

"Your Aunt Tali is coming aboard for a bit, she has business with your mama."

"What sort of business?"

"The kind your mother would have told you about if she wanted you to know, Blue."

Beni grinned up at him impishly, "You don't know either."

"I do so."

"If you did, you would tell me."

Joker shook an admonishing finger, "Those tricks won't work for you." How did the kid pick up on these things? Too long in Shepard's company, that was the problem. Truth was, Beni wasn't the only one dying to know what was so important they had to drop by the citadel for it.

"Is she gonna stay?"

"Doubt it. Your Aunt Tali is a little busy with the restoration effort; she's needed down there."

"Everyone is busy." Beni muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and tucking her chin in defensively.

"That's not true. I've got time for you. Didn't I see you playing chase with your papa earlier? Looks to me like there's time to spare."

"Was only for a few minutes. And you don't count."

"Ouch. Message received. You can just hop on down and find someone who does then."

Beni shot him a panicked look, tears already gathering in her eyes. "'S not what I meant. You don't count cause you've always got time."

Joker settled back, patting her back carefully, "Then I guess you could stay a little longer, as long as you don't distract me."

Beni nodded agreeably, tears vanishing as though they had never been. That had to be one of the greatest unanswered questions of the millennium- how did children perfect the art of being adorable bipolar psychos? He was sure Liara would find a way to permanently disable his comm if he dared ask her.

"How much longer?"

Oh please no, not this. Joker recalled playing this game with his own parents years ago. Please let Beni not know this game.

"A few hours maybe."

Bless her, Beni fell silent immediately, playing with his fingers aimlessly. Ten minutes, fifteen. Joker began to relax…

"How much longer?"

Alright, he could handle twenty minute intervals. Truly, he could. "A few hours."

"You said that last time."

"A few hours minus twenty minutes."

"It's been at least an hour."

"In point of fact it has been seventeen minutes and sixteen seconds."

"This is going to take forever." Beni slammed her head back against his chest, curling her feet up onto the chair beneath her.

This was the part where she was supposed to doze off and the crew would drop by to coo over her while Joker kept a careful watch. Any time now she'd slip into a deep sleep punctuated only by a few tiny snores. He wondered which side of the family that came from, this ability to sleep anywhere-

" _Now_ has it been an hour?"

"Twenty minutes."

Beni gave a muffled scream of frustration against his shirt, and Joker wished he could join her. There was an idea; he could kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. Teach her a little ditty to keep her occupied indefinitely and set her loose on dear old uncle Garrus.

Scotland's burning? Joker winced; it was a little too soon for that one. Ninety-nine bottles of- Never mind, Liara would gut him. Monkeys jumping on beds might give her ideas…

Joker smiled evilly, "Do you know, Beni, there's an old human song rumored to go on forever."

Beni's eyes snapped open, gazing up at him guilelessly; "Sing it for me?"

"Sure, why not? I don't think your uncle Garrus has heard it yet either. You could sing it for him later."

"Has papa heard it?"

Joker didn't even want to think of what Shepard might do if she learned he had created a monster and set it loose aboard her orderly ship. "Your papa's heard everything. Your mama has too," he added quickly before she could bring it up.

"Sing it." Beni chirped, turning around eagerly, head cocked to listen.

Voice cracking with suppressed mirth, Joker did his very best. With luck, this wouldn't come back to bite him later.

 

* * *

 

 

The ship shuddered beneath her feet as they finally docked, Shepard untangled herself from her drowsy bondmate and straightened her clothing. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Liara smiled.

Shepard rolled her eyes, "You always say that, I could do with some honest criticism over here."

"It's not my fault you're always so impeccably turned out." Liara stretched and yawned, finally coming awake.

"Will you be taking Beni ground-side with you?"

"No, keep her aboard until I get back."

"She cannot stay aboard the ship forever. The quarians could tell you about that."

"This wouldn't be her first time off ship anyway, and I just don't want it to be now. Her birthday's coming up. We'll turn her loose on the Citadel then, may all the gods preserve the poor innocents. My word on it."

"Shepard, you're rambling."

"Sorry." Shepard smiled sheepishly, "Bring Tali aboard, deliver her to you, take Beni ground-side. I can manage that."

"Of course you can. The sooner you are about it the better."

Shepard was out the door before she had even finished the thought. Liara rolled her eyes, if their daughter turned out stubborn and abrupt Shepard would have no one to blame but herself.

_Daughters_ Liara corrected herself. But Shepard didn't need to know that just yet. She lay back down, gazing quietly at the ceiling. If Shepard thought they were busy now she had but a few more months to wait before that workload doubled. Liara personally couldn't wait.

 

 

* * *

 

Shepard had no clue how it had happened, but somehow between her cabin and the airlock, Beni had cajoled her way into a foray off-ship. Shepard held her hand tightly, remembering all the things that had gone horribly wrong on this station.

"You sure you don't want me to carry you, sweetheart? It's a long walk."

"I'm not a baby." Beni snapped peevishly.

When had her daughter become such a little tyrant? It had to be her mother showing, Shepard was sure she had never been so defensive as a child. Maybe she took more after her namesake than anyone had guessed.

"We'll just take the rapid transit."

"I want to see!" The cry was so piteous Shepard really had no choice but to accede, walking her along the pathways and past the lakes, waiting while she plucked a flower from the open garden. Liara wouldn't have approved, but if a dead flower made this feel a little more special to Beni then she wasn't about to object. Shepard pointedly stared down the asari that was eyeing them dubiously.

She smirked when the asari turned away. Five years of peace and she could still singe delicate skin with her glare twenty paces away. She would have to teach that trick to Beni one day when the child wouldn't think to use it against her. Liara might believe their daughter was destined to be a politician, but Shepard knew Spectre material when she saw it. If Beni wasn't enrolled in Spectre training within the next hundred years or so she would eat her boots laces and all-

"Shepard! You came!"

Shepard turned at the familiar voice, already beaming. Beni's reaction was a little more dramatic, flying across the path to catapult into her aunt's waiting arms. Tali scooped her up easily, smiling at Shepard teasingly.

"You're not wearing your suit."

"I am slowly growing accustomed to the atmosphere. Of course, I still take my supplements, but infections are increasingly rare." Tali grimaced out of sight of Beni, "Small hands tend to be dirty though, I hope you have antibiotics aboard your ship?"

"Of course, Dr. Chakwas can hook you up with something I'm sure. Do you want me to take her?"

Beni clutched desperately at Tali's neck and Tali laughed softly, "I have her Shepard. There is no need for concern."

Beni was bubbling over with happiness, jumping continuously in Tali's arms so that her grip had to be constantly adjusted. "Have you learned anything new since I have been away, Beni?"

As it turned out, that was the wrong question to ask. Beni immediately burst into a rendition of the song that never ends, drawing every eye in the otherwise peaceful courtyard. Shepard sighed gratefully when Beni finished off the first line, grinning widely.

"But it has already ended." Tali sounded vaguely puzzled by the whole affair, Shepard opened her mouth to explain but Beni cut her off.

"You have to keep repeating it over and over. Joker says it's one of humanity's oldest songs and needs to be remembered."

Joker just moved five places up on her blacklist.

"Will you sing it again? I don't know all the words yet." Tali chirped.

Make that ten places.

Even Shepard's famed death glare was not enough to quiet the whispers as the singing quarian and asari child glided by, followed by the galaxy's most renowned hero.

She had heard that once the quarians had treasured their native art and music, welcoming all foreign influences and incorporating it into their own special style of singing. She hated to think of this being humanity's contribution.

Liara was going to kill her. Then she would be back to haunt Joker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans for one last chapter after this involving Aethyta/Aria. If there are any other requests, do let me know. :)


	8. Lessons Learned in Purgatory

"This is an awful idea." Liara muttered, watching their daughter run ahead with her characteristic reckless abandon.

"You've said that several times already." Shepard slanted a glance in her direction, pulling her closer despite Liara's token resistance.

"It bears repeating."

"I told you, the bar is closed. It's reserved for family and friends; the kid's never even going to notice. Even Aethyta thought it was a great idea."

"I don't want her getting used to places like this."

"The Citadel?"

"Purgatory, Shepard. Don't be coy."

"I'm never coy, only clarifying. Don't run too far ahead, kiddo! We can't keep up!"

Beni obediently trotted back, twining her fingers through her father's free hand; "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special."

"But where?"

"It's a surprise, Beni." Liara was the very soul of long-suffering patience. Shepard smiled sympathetically; she hadn't been sleeping well these past couple of weeks and last night had been one of the worst incidents to date. Despite Shepard's constant pestering, she insisted that she was fine and refused to spend any time in the infirmary at all.

Privately Shepard thought that before all this was over they would find out who held the greater authority, the Commander or the Shadow Broker; Shepard was careful to keep the concern from her face lest Liara divine her intentions.

"It's my birthday, papa says that means I get what I want. I want to know where we are going."

"Impressively reasoned, but predicated on a false premise; namely, that papa spoke truthfully."

"Ouch." Shepard winced playfully.

Beni blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

"Your papa was wrong."

"Do you have to keep calling me that? It makes me feel old when you say it."

"Of course, Shepard."

Shepard shared a conspiratorial look with Beni; both knew too well what it meant to be on the receiving end of Liara's rare tempers. Today of all days it looked like she was high-strung and ready for an argument. Shepard was of the firm opinion that a good night's sleep would fix that, but Liara's gaze warned that broaching that subject now would be the last straw.

"Are you mad, mama?"

And here Shepard had thought they had an understanding; countless times she had warned her daughter not to needle her mother when she was frustrated. When she heard the lecture Beni always nodded and smiled, but the minute Shepard turned her back she slipped right back into her old patterns. Somehow she had thought a day on a calendar might change that. Shepard sighed and braced herself for a passive-aggressive continuation of the debate they had this morning.

"Of course not. Look ahead, see the sign? That's where we're going. Read it to me."

That had been surprisingly mellow; the sharp tone from earlier had entirely vanished. Shepard barely kept from raising her brows in surprise.

Beni was mouthing the word to herself, whispering it softly as she painstakingly sounded out each individual letter. Six years old today and she still repeated the ritual; Liara insisted that she should be reading at a more advanced level. Shepard wasn't ready to share her suspicions just yet, all in good time; Beni had plenty of growing to do and Miranda said she was a champion in mathematics.

Enough. They were going to enjoy the day and put aside these concerns for another time.

"Purgatory," Beni wrinkled her nose, "What's a purgatory?"

Shepard snorted, "It's where our enemies tend to find themselves."

"Shepard!"

Shepard might have taken the reprimand more seriously if it weren't for the twinkle of humor in Liara's eye and the small curve of her mouth.

"Well go on. Don't you want to see inside?"

With one last look to her mother Beni took off, stumbling up the stairs two at a time, waiting impatiently at the door for her lagging family.

"Come on!"

"We can't all be as fast as you, princess."

Shepard patted her head absently as the door hissed open to reveal the entirety of the crew and a few assorted friends. A roar went up, loud enough that Beni clamped her hands to her head and shrunk into Shepard's leg, burying her face there for comfort even as she screamed in delight.

One of the guests separated and hurried forward, scooping Beni up before Shepard could do more than pat her back reassuringly.

"We've been waiting, squirt."

Beni's shriek was piercing enough that Shepard's ears rang. "Grandpa!"

Shepard was beginning to think Liara had the right of it. Nothing good could come of putting Aethyta in charge of party planning.

 

* * *

Liara wasn't sure when it had happened precisely, but somewhere between greeting the myriad guests, catching up with old friends and slipping off for a few moments of peace in a small corner, she had managed to completely lose sight of her little daughter. It wasn't too worrisome, Beni was surrounded by people that knew and loved her, the tavern was closed from the inside and there was only so much one small child could get into in such a short space of time, but at five years old that was just about anything.

Liara scanned the room, catching sight of Shepard, one arm slung companionably over Jack's shoulder, the other resting on the table beneath her. Liara smirked to see that she rested her elbow in a small dab of icing. She could go the whole evening with this little secret to keep her amused.

Tali was leaning back on the bar, head bent close to Garrus. She wished them the best of luck, goddess knew they had been stepping lightly around the subject for too long now. Zaeed was loudly lamenting the lack of any hard drinks to a bored Kelly Chambers; she really ought to rescue the poor girl, but Beni was the priority.

Finally she found her, perched up on the bar in front of Aethyta, sipping at a glass…

Liara bolted over, prising the glass from her fingers unceremoniously.

"What are you thinking?"

Her father's brows winged up in surprise, "That the kid looks thirsty, obviously. Give it back, Liara."

"She can't drink!"

"She puts the cups to her lips and tips it down her throat; I call that drinking. It's a little punch, nothing dangerous."

Liara breathed out a guilty sigh of relief, "Sorry, I assumed the worst."

Beni reached for the glass again and Liara noted that her eyes were drifting slowly shut. It couldn't have been more than two, maybe three hours since they had arrived, but between mock-wrestling her grandfather, playing chase with Jacob's son and demanding hugs of everyone present she was worn out. Liara lifted her down from the counter, pressing the drink back into her hands.

"Why don't you find Papa? Tell her we're going soon."

"Why?" That sounded dangerously close to a whine.

"You're tired, won't it be nice-"

"I'm not tired." A wide yawn gave her words the lie.

Aethyta chuckled softly, "Go on. Your mama gave you an order."

"She asked a question, that's not the same."

"It is when your mother asks it. Find Shepard and report back immediately." Aethyta threw off a playful salute and Beni mimicked her, marching off into the crowd with new purpose.

"You shouldn't encourage her. Last week she said she wanted to be a Spectre and Shepard's been drilling her on salutes and rank ever since. They're thick as thieves these days."

"Do I hear a little jealousy?" Aethyta reached under the counter for her contraband, pouring a little for herself and a little for Liara.

"No. Just facts."

"Have a drink with your old dad. Tell me what's going on."

Liara pushed the foul stuff away pointedly, shaking her head. "No drink but-"

Aethyta's eyes widened in shock. "You're pregnant again."

Liara glanced about, worried they might have been heard. "Could you not shout it?"

"Then you _are_ pregnant?"

"Yes, alright? How did you know?"

Aethyta tossed back the glass, hesitated for a moment before tossing back Liara's glass too. "Shepard spoke with me. Said you weren't sleeping, loss of appetite. Warned me you were on edge today. I suspected but… well. Congratulations. When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who what?" Liara startled at the feel of Shepard's strong arms about her waist, head resting on her shoulder.

"Tell you it's time to go back. Beni is exhausted as I'm sure you've seen."

"Haven't seen the little one for a couple hours now. I thought she was with you?" Shepard nodded to Aethyta.

"She was here a few minutes ago. No telling where she's gone now."

Shepard pulled away, "I'll find her. Be back for you in a bit, love." Shepard wriggled her brows teasingly and Liara rolled her eyes.

Aethyta patted her hand, "You love her and you know it. Don't pretend to be aggravated."

"Don't tell me what to do." Liara smiled to take the sting from the words and Aethyta grinned back, "Here's to hoping the next takes after me."

Aethyta paled slightly at the thought, "Yes. In fact, I'm going to drink to it." She ignored Liara's indignant sniff in favor of pouring another glass.

 

 

It hadn't taken Shepard long to find her errant daughter, she lay boneless in the lap of none other than the infamous Pirate Queen, head curled into her stomach and hand's fisted in the loose fabric of her trousers.

"Aria."

"Shepard."

Shepard took in the picture they made; "This is unexpected."

Aria's hand continued to stroke soothingly down Beni's crest. "I had one of my own once, you know."

Shepard nodded, throat suddenly tight and eyes stinging. Aria caught the gesture and changed topics immediately.

"Like father, like daughter I've heard. This proves it; I seem to recall something along these lines not too many years ago."

"Years and years ago." Shepard corrected. "I don't think there's anyone would doubt she's mine though."

Aria nodded thoughtfully, "You should take her. She's done in."

Shepard reached out to pull her carefully from Aria's lap, smiling at her sleepy murmured questions. "Don't worry, we're finding mama and heading home."

She turned back to Aria slowly, "Thanks for looking out for her."

Aria chuckled, "Yes, because she's surrounded by enemies here."

Shepard shrugged, "Never too careful."

Aria fixed her with a glare, "If that's what you think then keep a better eye on her next time."

Shepard fought back the urge to defend herself, drawing from some unplumbed depth of patience she hadn't been aware of.

"I'm always careful."

Shepard hurried away before she woke Beni by saying something she would surely regret.

 

* * *

 

Liara was waiting for her by the door, pale and piqued, her father's hand resting on her shoulder comfortingly. Shepard frowned, they all desperately needed sleep apparently. She would make it her duty to see that Liara had her rest today.

Aethyta reached out and Shepard passed Beni over, watching as she came to instant wakefulness to head-butt her grandfather with every last ounce of force her small body could muster. Aethyta only laughed and tapped her head gently with a palm, "Hard as stone, this one. Just about knocked me out with that last one. You take care of her Shepard, show her a few more of those tricks."

She passed Beni to Liara watching them exit the tavern, meandering slowly down the stairs. Shepard moved to follow, but Aethyta blocked her way. "You take care of _my_ daughter too, Shepard. Sometimes she forgets."

Shepard nodded her agreement, stepping around Aethyta gracefully, "I always do. I always will."


	9. The Princess' Pony

Shepard recoiled sharply, only just managing to keep her balance as she nearly collided with Liara.

"Have you seen Beni?" Liara's eyes were wide and her skin seemed a little flushed; it was probably nothing more than a sign of her distress, but Shepard had to bite back a flood of frantic questions herself.

"I just got out of the shower. Last I heard, she was preparing to go planet-side."

Liara groaned, spinning on her heel and striding off in the opposite direction; Shepard trotted after her, watching for any further signs of distress.

"It's fine. This isn't the first time we've temporarily misplaced her. Maybe she pestered Garrus or Miranda into letting her off-ship a little early."

"It's _not_ fine. I turn away from the feeds for maybe two minutes and she's vanished completely! Joker said she slipped away before he could ask where she was going and we're on _Tuchanka._ Is there any worse place for her to be lost?"

Shepard snorted, "I'm pretty sure Wrex would make the connection between us and an unexpectedly adorable asari child running around his turf. Looks a lot like her mother, you know." Shepard smiled disarmingly, but Liara only glared at her and moved faster.

"Speaking of her mother, are you all right? You don't look-"

"Our child is missing and you want to pester me about my appearance this morning?"

"That's not what I-"

"It is exactly what you said."

Shepard threw up her hands in a mocking attitude of surrender, "Fair enough; it's not what I meant. More importantly, she couldn't get out the airlock without clearance, ergo she must be aboard the ship. We'll comm her and she'll come running. Promise."

Liara blinked slowly, eyeing her in that way that suggested she leave the thinking to adults. Shepard had learned to love that look- it typically meant she had won an argument and Liara was simply unwilling to admit as much.

"You may try."

Shepard rolled her eyes, bowing graciously. "Thank you, ma'am." She could hear Liara's teeth grinding with frustration and prayed this mood wouldn't last long. Had she lost an operative? Had some key project gone wrong or was she simply losing too much sleep? Shepard grimaced at the thought of the battle to come when she informed Liara that a visit to the med-bay was compulsory. She didn't doubt Liara had some inkling of what she intended; one of the perils of marrying such a well-informed broker was that she often knew the turnings of her partner's mind sooner than Shepard herself.

The first item of business was tracking down Beni in whatever hole she had managed to squeeze herself into this time; she could tend to Liara afterward while Wrex doted on his honorary niece.

 

 

As promised, Beni ran for the CIC at the first echo of her name in the ship's space; she recognized that tone of her papa's voice all too well. It was some combination of annoyance and laughter, with a heavy suggestion that if she didn't hurry annoyance would win out. On another day, she might have ignored the warning for a few more minutes but today was an off-ship day and that meant she could be left behind. There was nothing Beni hated more than being Left Behind.

Beni tripped over her heavy boots, sprawling in the hallway with hands outstretched; Uncle Garrus would not have approved, he said that was the fastest way to break a bone. She hadn't broken a bone before, but Uncle Joker said it Sucked. And when he used that tone, she knew he was serious.

Impatiently she yanked the boots off her feet, tossing them away petulantly. Mama said she had to wear boots in the cargo bay, but this wasn't the cargo bay and she could always come back for them later. She was off and running again in no time, giggling as her bare feet skidded on the smooth floor. She was running so fast she nearly missed it; the model ship was tucked into the corner just at the base of the stairwell, probably knocked there by someone else's careless feet.

Beni slowed and stopped, crouching down to get a closer look at the ship; sometimes papa let her play with the models, sometimes Beni could see her tight lips and worried expression and didn't even bother asking. If the ship were here though then certainly neither mama or papa could have much use for it. She picked it up, turning it in her hands until she could read the name on the side on the side of the ship.

She squinted at the letters, putting them together ever so carefully to be sure she had it right. Mama thought she didn't like reading and made it more difficult than it had to be. Beni hadn't yet figured out how to explain that sometimes after she read a word it became a different word entirely, even numbers played tricks on her sometimes. She took especial care now not to make a mistake even here where no one could correct her.

"SSV Bermuda." She murmured. The name was familiar; it was one of papa's favorite stories; how the Bermuda had snuck behind an attacking fleet with only a basic heat dispersal system and shut down communications so that her allies could pick off attackers one by one. "All hands lost." Papa would say, and then everyone would sit quietly for a moment; it was the sort of silence that obviously was not meant to be broken.

"Benezia. CIC. Now, or we'll leave without you."

Beni winced, it wasn't often she heard her full name but when she did it always meant that papa was Done Playing. Clutching the ship in her hand she bolted up the stairs, other hand serving to balance her.

 

 

The tight knot settling in Shepard's chest loosened when the door slid open and her daughter rushed through. It wasn't until her heartbeat steadied and her breathing evened out that she realized she might have been a little worried. Only a little; this was her ship, after all, and if anyone would be safe here it should be her own child.

Nervous chuckles around her said the crew was every bit as relieved. She glanced to Liara and winked reassuringly; "What did I tell you? She came running."

Liara smiled as she stooped to scoop Beni up. "What's this?"

"The SSV Bermuda." Beni grinned proudly, completely missing the look her parents shared.

"I've been missing that one for a long time. Where'd you find it, kid?"

"Stairs."

Mysteries within mysteries. Shepard had found her models in any number of strange places, but she had thought for sure she had long since collected all of them. Looking up, she caught Liara's pale blush.

"Do you think mama knows how it got there?"

"It was the only one missing and you were so disappointed… I just ordered a new one. They're not terribly expensive and frankly our combined income-"

"You're rambling again." Shepard laughed as the blush deepened. How long had it been since she had seen that? Too long, she decided.

"Never mind that. Beni, where have you been and where are your shoes?"

Shepard couldn't help but pity the poor thing, Liara would have her answer and she hoped for Beni's sake she knew exactly where those shoes were.

"Somewhere."

"Your shoes are somewhere?" Liara's eyebrow slowly climbed.

" _I_ was somewhere. My boots are in the hallway." Beni smiled winningly, knowing full well that was not an acceptable answer.

Liara opened her mouth to press the issue and Shepard jumped in; she was beginning to seriously consider the possibility that she just might be a soft-touch where her family was concerned.

"Cargo bay. Why else would she wear the boots? Besides, I think it was Grunt that left those models scattered everywhere; if she came up the stairs from the cargo bay and he'd left it there…" Shepard shrugged.

Beni scowled ferociously at her and Shepard mock-trembled, shrinking away playfully. Beni's scowl darkened. It was times like these she was convinced Beni was her mother's daughter. Liara was the only other asari she had met that could manage an expression so thoroughly disapproving as that.

"Don't look at your papa like that." Fortunately, the daughter was not quite as practiced as the mother in that regard. Beni quickly rearranged her features into something more amicable. "Better."

"No harm done, Liara. She's just raring to go. I too would like to know why we're still dawdling. Let's begone!"

Beni squirmed out of Liara's arms, reaching for Shepard's hand as the two headed for the airlock. "The Terrible Twosome." Joker had taken to calling them, and Liara was only now beginning to see why. She would have to have a word with Shepard about making Beni answer for herself; it was sweet to watch her try to cover for Beni, but there would come a time when Beni was going to have to speak for herself and it was better she have the practice now.

"Shepard!"

Shepard turned questioningly, Beni taking advantage of the moment to finally seize her hand.

"Take a pack for Beni. She will need water. And shoes."

Shepard threw a playful salute, caught sight of the ship's model in Beni's hand and shook her head, "I suppose you'll be wanting that too?"

"Please?"

She had a replacement after all, and Beni just seemed so attached to it already; "Fine. Keep it in your pack or you'll lose it." Shepard chuckled at Beni's peculiar excited dance.

"Now, where do we keep the small packs?"

"Armory!"

"And where do we keep the canteens?"

"Galley!"

With a last longing look toward the airlock, Shepard hurried for the elevator, Beni jogging to keep up with her long strides.

Liara glanced around, noticing that most of the deck crew was watching her with all the anxious expectation of varren pups waiting for a treat. "Everybody out. Urdnot Wrex would be insulted if anyone stayed behind."

The cheer that greeted that pronouncement was loud enough that she winced, hands half raising to protect herself from the sound.

"You're a classy dame, doctor T'Soni. Asari of the century." That would be Joker, she would have to ask Shepard what he meant by 'dame' later; to her understanding it was a title that had long since died out. Doubtless used as another incomprehensible human slang term now.

 

 

It had been too long since they last visited Tuchanka; Shepard had nearly forgotten how very hot it could be. Wrex hardly seemed to notice it, rushing out to greet her like rugged terrain, barking varren and that blasted sun were nothing. Shepard choked a little as he swept her off her feet and into a crushing bear hug. Make that Krogan embrace- bears could have nothing on this.

"Shepard. I was starting to think you were turning down my hospitality."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Wrex." She sputtered, hugs were not something Krogan had ever been meant for. Why Beni had felt the need to teach the gesture to him she would never know, but the key to survival was to pound on his back until he dropped her. She set to with a will, laughing valiantly with the last bit of precious oxygen in her crushed ribcage.

"My turn!" So eager for death. Shepard couldn't fathom where her daughter had learned this reckless disregard for her safety. She watched disbelievingly as Wrex scooped her up, knocking heads with her roughly. Beni didn't so much as flinch. Visions of tap-room brawls and pints of ryncol danced in her head. No. Plenty of time to worry about that later.

Wrex barked a laugh as Beni's arms tightened around his wide neck, "Getting stronger, brat. Ready to join a Krogan clan yet?"

"Not yet." Shepard cut in; the last thing she needed was Beni running around the ship shouting war cries and pretending to be a berserker. They had already been through that phase once and there was still an empty spot on her desk where her favorite mug once rested to prove it.

She relaxed into the hands that pressed gently into her back, leaning into Liara's body.

"You look content, Shepard." Wrex chuckled.

"Hm. Nothing better. Speaking of, where's your-"

Beni pulled a face, kicking the air. "Put me down."

"Bossy." Liara laughed under her breath, whispering in Shepard's ear.

"Wonder where she gets that from?" Shepard yelped as Liara pinched her rudely, another muffled laugh followed.

Shepard spun quickly, startling Liara as she shouted after Beni; "Hey! Not too far! Stay where I can see you!"

Useless. Either Beni hadn't heard or she wasn't inclined to acknowledge. Shepard would have laid credits to the latter.

"She's safe, Shepard. She'll come back as soon as she's hungry." Shepard could hear the smile in her bond-mate's voice.

"Now who's being irresponsible?" Liara had a point though, what could possibly go wrong?

 

 

Beni waited until she she could no longer hear the hum of conversation before she slipped the pack from her shoulders and pulled out her newest toy to admire it. The sun caught its edges and sent bright spots of light dancing along the rocks; Beni chased after them, knowing she could never catch up and not particularly bothered by it. She followed the light this way and that, down into tight crevasses and through doorways.

The last time they had visited Uncle Wrex there had been more dirt and junk to climb on. Tuchanka looked nicer now, neater; Beni missed the old Tuchanka.

She slowed and stopped looking up and up, shielding her eyes from the sun so she could see the face of the krogan standing before her. "Grunt!"

To Beni's mind she had more uncles and aunts than she could count. Papa had explained a long time ago that they weren't really blood family, but something better because they had chosen to stay and help even when it would have been safer not to. The titles then had become Beni's way of offering loyalty and respect in return.

Grunt could only ever be Grunt though; of all her uncles he was the one most willing to play and least likely to tell her to be careful. That was something uncles typically did as a rule, and she was glad at least one of them thought she was big enough to look after herself without the constant warning.

Grunt laughed and Beni shrieked with delight, dropping the model in her excitement. "Shepard let you off the ship, menace?"

"For awhile." Beni clung to his leg, hoping he would pick her up; she wasn't disappointed, he swung her up easily and she clung to the plates of his armor so he wouldn't dare to set her down again.

She could see the little ship had caught his attention, he focused on it, tilting his head slightly.

Beni giggled, "I found it under the stairway. Papa said you probably put it there."

"Ha! No one ever accused Shepard of being…dumb."

Last time they had visited Beni recalled using a word that had made her mama's eyes darken with anger. Papa had laughed, but when mama found out who had taught it to her… Grunt had been careful not to say any similar words again, much to Beni's regret.

"What were you gonna say?"

"I said it."

"Did not." Beni scowled, "Tell me." She ordered in her best impression of her mama. That voice always made papa listen. Grunt however, didn't so much as look at her, still turning the model over in his free hand.

"Shepard will be angry if you break her toy." Grunt grinned widely, "Brave of you to make off with it."

"She gave it to me. It's mine."

Grunt laughed again and Beni giggled, not quite sure what he thought was funny, but she didn't want him to know that.

"Your first ship. There's a thought. You taken her out for a test flight yet?"

Beni recognized the soft growl beneath his words as one of excitement. She shook her head, knowing full well what he was going to suggest.

"That's your first responsibility as captain. Making sure your vessel's in working order." Grunt shook his head, "Shepard would be so disappointed."

"Let's go then."

"Go where?" Grunt chuckled.

"Test it. Now." The two shared a smile of perfect understanding. It was the work of a moment for Beni to scrape off her shoes and use the purchase of her bare feet to scramble onto Grunt's shoulders. Mama wasn't going to be happy about her kicking off another pair of shoes, but she could always come back for them later.

Grunt passed her the model, lowering his head as though preparing to charge. Beni gripped his neck tightly with her free hand, raising her ship in the other.

"Ready." Beni shrieked as he took off at a run, not sure yet whether the speed was exciting or terrifying.

"Something wrong with her engines, captain? I can't hear them."

Beni laughed, doing her best to imitate the rumble of a ship's engines, but having difficulty keeping her breath in check when every pace knocked the wind from her. She felt Grunt's fingers wrap around her ankles, holding her tightly in place and kicked him softly to urge him on.

"I'll kick back, brat." Beni shrieked as he tickled the tops of her feet. "Where's those engines?"

Breathlessly, Beni began to hum again, wondering just how long they could keep up the pace and whether mama might let her stay with the Urdnots for a just a little while longer when she and papa were ready to go.

 

 

Swapping stories with Wrex and listening to his account of the trials of rebuilding Tuchanka, it took Shepard a moment to register the sound of her daughter's squealing approaching at a frankly alarming rate. Liara roused from her half-doze against Shepard's shoulder and tracked the progress of a very happy Beni, draped over a very familiar krogan's head.

"She's lost her shoes again."

Shepard sighed softly, they really needed to have a chat about the importance of coming home with the same amount of clothes you left with.

Grunt slowed and stopped, dust swirling around his ankles. "Down. I'm tired."

Beni slid from his shoulders without complaint, brushing dirt from her face.

"What were you up to?"

"The SSV Bermuda's maiden voyage if I'm not mistaken." Liara smiled.

Beni nodded enthusiastically, "Me and Grunt-"

"Grunt and I" Liara corrected mildly.

Beni rolled her eyes and Shepard stifled an entirely inappropriate urge to join her.

"Grunt and I took it out for a test flight."

"All systems check out?"

Beni nodded, leaning against Grunt's leg heavily; he still hadn't stopped panting. Exactly how far had she run him?

"You're missing something."

Beni's eyes shifted guiltily to her feet before meeting Shepard's again. "What?"

It was Liara's turn to roll her eyes, "Shoes, Beni. What have you done with your shoes?"

Beni gestured vaguely behind them, "They're somewhere over there."

"You're going to have to find them before we leave."

Beni and Grunt shared a look, "Maybe I could stay while you-"

"No. Answer is no." Shepard cut in frantically.

"You didn't even hear the question. And you interrupted me, I thought you said that was rude?"

"She has you there, Shepard." Wrex muttered.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying, Beni?" Shepard smiled disarmingly.

"Can I stay for awhile after you leave?"

"Nope."

Liara prodded her gently, and Shepard added a quick "Not this time." Not _any_ time until she was much older, but Beni didn't need to know that yet.

"No one said we were ready to leave yet, though. If you want to take your ship for another turn."

Grunt narrowed his eyes at her and Shepard grinned unapologetically. "While you're out you might pick up some cargo for me."

Beni perked up immediately. "A pair of shoes, roughly the size of your feet."

Beni snorted, nodding her head in understanding as she began to tug at Grunt's leg once more, "Up."

"Not your pony." Grunt rumbled, but he stooped to pick her up anyway.

Shepard turned back to Liara as they galloped out of sight once more. "Pony. There's an idea."

"And where would we keep a pony, Shepard?"

Shepard sighed, "Point taken. I just think the cargo bay is a little-"

"No, Shepard. No ponies."

Wrex cut in, "Why not take a varren aboard? Kid could do worse than to have one for a playmate."

Liara knew the importance of choosing her battles wisely, and she knew without even speaking that this one was already lost from the wide grin on Shepard's face, and yet she had to try.

"No, Shepard. _No_."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for this one goes to Planetar over on ff.net because Grunt playing pony was too good an idea to pass up. :)


	10. The Arts of Secrecy and Compromise

Liara glanced cautiously around the galley before licking her fingers clean of the honey surreptitiously. If Shepard caught her after the fuss she had made about table manners she would never live it down. Worse if Beni caught her; she was far past the age of "Do as I say, not as I do." At least, she thought so anyway.

The muted click of claws on steel was plenty of warning and she hurriedly stashed the honey before Beni rounded the corner, faithful varren trotting at her side. If Liara had known what a boon the creature would prove to be she never would have objected to its presence. The varren's movements always gave away Beni's presence, and certainly she and Shepard had cause to be grateful for that on a few occasions already. Now if only she could convince Beni that varrens with wet, dusty or sticky fur were not supposed to sleep on beds everything would be perfect. Unfortunately, Shepard was entirely too sympathetic to the beast's plight.

Beni stumbled into her, pressing her face into her mother's leg and allowing it to support her weight. "I'm hungry."

"Are _you_ hungry or is Jax?" Shepard had laughed herself sick over that one. Privately Liara suspected Beni might not have been entirely responsible for the pup's name; it remained to be seen if Jack herself would see the humor in it. She grinned, perhaps after their other duties were taken care of Shepard would find the time to ask her personally.

" _I'm_ hungry." Liara briefly debated chiding her for that sharp tone, but Shepard too was prone to grouchiness when her stomach was hollow. It must simply be one of the human traits Beni had acquired and in truth was one of the more harmless ones.

"What do you want?" She knew better than to ask but maybe this time-

"Candy!" No. Futile as ever.

"Besides candy."

Beni rolled her eyes dramatically and Liara shook her head in despair. Surely at this age she had been a little more cooperative?

"Sandwich, I guess." Liara turned quickly before Beni caught sight of her smile; her exasperation was painfully obvious, as was her attempt to cover up her frustration. It was refreshing, having at least one crew-member that couldn't dissemble with the champions. Like Shepard, for instance, who had bullied her out of bed and out of the cabin at a disgustingly early hour of the morning. It was obvious she intended to make use of the communications system, but out of courtesy Liara chose not to eavesdrop. This time. Maybe. If Shepard took much longer all her good intentions would be for nothing; curiosity was both her chief strength and weakness.

Beni pressed into the back of her legs, sighing dramatically. "Jax is hungry too. Can he have a sandwich?"

"Jax doesn't eat sandwiches."

"Does too."

"Why don't you share yours?"

"Don't want to." Well, that settled that. Where was Shepard? She usually had better luck convincing Beni to see sense; probably because the two were cut of the same cloth. Liara indulged in a quiet hope that their next might take more after her; quiet and studious… and meddlesome and secretive.

On second thought, it might be better still if she-

Beni snatched the plate from her hands and scuttled off with a shouted "Thank you!" before she could do more than blink in puzzlement. Impatient as ever, and not likely to learn the virtue of patience any time soon. Liara leaned back against the counter, rubbing her forehead gently as though to clear it of a headache.

"Feeling all right?" She whirled, noticing Shepard for the first time, peaking at her from just behind the protective barrier of the far wall.

"Fine. She's more like you every day. I don't know how I am going to keep up."

Shepard shrugged, "She'll grow out of it. I think. I hope. Kind of. At least she said thank you?"

Liara snorted, "Small mercies."

Shepard stepped in and jumped on the counter next to Liara, swinging her legs jauntily.

"Please, Shepard. Not where we prepare the food."

"Come on. Gardiner's a neat freak; he scrubs this place at least three times a day. Besides, I've done worse."

Liara rolled her eyes, "I take it you are finished with your secretive communications?"

Shepard nodded, practicing her Wide-Eyed Innocence look. "Yup. I'd say it was routine, but you know better."

"I do. What is our heading?"

"We're going to rendezvous with another ship. I'd like to see an old friend; more precisely, I'd like _you_ to see an old friend."

That didn't sound ominous in the least.

"Do I know him?"

"You know _her_."

It was more than the work of a few minutes to make a complete list of all the females she and Shepard had known; in the end Liara supposed it wouldn't matter anyway since she would find out soon enough. Her first concern was that Shepard might have guessed her little secret; her second was that Shepard might play Mother Hen again. She had been teetering on the brink of the howling abyss of insanity by the time Beni had made her appearance. Shepard made krogans seem positively docile and free-spirited when she was worried, and no matter how many times Dr. Chakwas had assured her the pregnancy was progressing normally, Shepard _had_ worried.

Liara did not much care for that taunting smile spreading across her bondmate's face either.

"It will be good to see an old friend again." It was really more of a question than a statement, but Shepard nodded helpfully.

"Do you know where Beni headed to? Any hints, a vague idea?"

"She likes to eat in the port observation deck."

"Thought you told her not to."

"I told her not to eat in the _starboard_ observation deck."

Shepard smiled sympathetically, "Oversight on your part?"

"A small one, but it hardly matters now. Jax will gladly clean up any mess she makes."

"There is that. I think I'll join her for lunch; you want to come?"

"No, Shepard. I would prefer you explain it yourself; it might be a little too immediate otherwise."

Shepard appeared genuinely confused, so Liara elaborated slightly. "Dr. Michelle will confirm what you have already guessed; I think Beni will take the news better from you, and I will speak with her myself once you have done so."

Shepard smiled ruefully, "You're too clever by half, you know that?"

"So I have been told many times."

"It's true." She sobered, "But when were you planning on telling me you were pregnant?"

"Soon. I cannot hide it much longer, and I suspect you have known for some weeks now."

"A couple. I had my suspicions, but I thought you would tell me." She looked hurt, and Liara couldn't quite help the pang of guilt that shot through her.

"The last time I was so honest, you smothered me and encouraged the crew to join in on your antics. Dr. Chakwas was the only sane one left." That might have come out a little more frustrated than she had intended.

"Sorry. I'll be better this time, promise. I'm just… I'm just really excited." And absolutely terrified at the thought of not one but two crazy kids running around her ship wreaking havoc. Once Beni taught her little sister all her tricks they would never have a full night's sleep again.

Liara stepped between her knees, leaning into Shepard's warmth easily, relaxing as Shepard's arms folded around her; she was squeezing a little too tightly, but Liara held her tongue and drew comfort from it instead.

"We'll be fine, Shepard."

"We always are." She agreed. "By the way, it's not Dr. Michelle. Not only." She corrected, "And I _do_ have a legitimate reason to pay a visit that does not involve your horribly kept secret."

"Horribly kept? It certainly took you long enough. And you know I loathe surprises; who else?"

Shepard shrugged, still managing to look infuriatingly smug. "I'm a little dense; my assumption that you would clue me in might have set me back. I think I'll plead the fifth on the other, it's been a while since you've had a surprise; how do you know you won't like it?"

Which, Liara knew, meant she definitely wouldn't.

 

* * *

 

Shepard found Beni in the port observation as Liara had promised, curled up on the couch with Jax lying belly-up across her. She knew better than to let the varren on the furniture, but that talk could wait.

"Hey, Blue."

It was amazing the speed at which Jax cleared the couch and Beni sat up, looking wide awake and perfectly innocent despite having been caught. In the next moment, Jax was curled comfortably on the floor and Beni was leaning back into the couch nonchalantly.

"Hi." Shepard almost laughed at the nervous edge to her tone. Beni knew she was fooling precisely no one. She would keep her mouth shut until Shepard had confirmed that; it was something she had picked up from Liara.

"Varren belong on the…?"

"Floor." Beni wilted somewhat.

"Asari belong-"

"On the couch. But if he can sleep on the bed, why not the couch?"

"One of the many rules that doesn't make much sense aboard this ship. Privilege of being in charge- I can still enforce it."

There was a mutinous gleam in Beni's eye that demanded a better answer and promised trouble if she didn't get it; Shepard toyed with the idea of leaving it there, but Liara insisted that "because I said so" was no longer an acceptable answer.

"You're the only one sleeping in your bed; you want to wake up covered in fuzz, that's fine. Not all of us share your tolerance for it, and we all use that couch. Clear?"

Beni nodded, "Clear."

"Good. On to more important things."

Beni tensed again, and Shepard wondered what else she had been up to recently and if anyone had been helping her.

"Your mama and I have some news." She'd always been terrible about breaking news to people, good or bad; no use for it but to be blunt.

"We both want your little sister to think of us as mamas this time."

Beni's brows furrowed for a split second before her expression cleared again. "You're joking."

"Dead serious. Much as I love being your papa, I could do with being-"

"About a little sister." Beni cut in; there was hopefulness in her tone; that this was a joke or that it was real?

"Give it another six and a half months or so. Roughly. I think. Cross my heart and hope to die, it's perfectly real." She blanched a little at the thought, excitement notwithstanding.

Shepard winced and covered her ears at the piercing shriek that echoed through the room before Beni buried her face in Jax's back. She set him to barking with excitement and Shepard prayed she wouldn't bring the whole crew down on them.

Shepard felt the stiffness easing from her muscles when Beni beamed back at her, grinning from ear to ear. "What's her name?" Oh no, she was practically bouncing; Garrus would probably be the next to know, Joker after that, then Kelly…

"She doesn't have one yet-"

"Can I name her?"

"We'll take your thoughts into consideration." Shepard fell back on her favorite diplomatic phrase, but she could see Beni knew it for what it was. Too clever- came of being her mother's daughter.

Beni was already squirming off the couch and bolting for the door, Jax trotting faithfully at her side. "Where are you heading?"

"To tell Uncle Joker!"

In other words, their hours of peace were numbered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was supposed to be an entirely different chapter; since that one is giving me trouble I have changed the order a bit.


	11. The Very Image of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Beni finds Shepard isn't always so forgiving, particularly not where her favorite couch is concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so far past overdue it's not even funny. I changed the order of the chapter outline quite a bit, meaning the final two chapters are finished. The trick is getting there. For reference's sake, this is 11/16.
> 
> Also, this was partially to work out writer's block on Blood Runs Red, so the update for that shouldn't be too far behind. :)

 

"The Jupiter Eight? Besides being a silly name for an official vessel, it is also unfamiliar. Would you care to enlighten me now, Shepard?"

"It's not precisely an _official_ vessel; those are in short supply, and the passengers don't really have an _official_ status. I think I'll let you stew for awhile longer."

Liara rolled her eyes; out of respect for Shepard's desire to surprise her just this once, Liara had refrained from using any of the tools at her disposal to uncover the identity of the 'old friend' Shepard was so keen to see. It had been amusing at first to throw out a name every once in a while, watching for any telling reactions on Shepard's part, but the woman was maddeningly self-composed.

Process of elimination had resulted in a very short list that ranged everywhere from Diana Allers to her own father; Liara sincerely hoped she was wrong on both those counts, but this would be the moment of truth.

To make matters even worse, Beni knew exactly who this mystery guest was and had proved entirely resistant to any form of bribery.

Jupiter, though- named for a planet in the same system as earth. That would indicate a human vessel, but need it necessarily be carrying Humans?

"They'll be coming aboard soon. I'm heading to the bridge if you care to accompany me."

"I take it Beni's already there?"

"She's always eager to meet someone new, Joker says she's been bugging him for the past half-hour."

It wasn't quite the answer Liara was looking for, but the list of potentials became ever shorter. Shaking her head in mock despair, she took the offered arm, deliberately pushing Shepard off balance.

"I've decided I loathe surprises."

"A little unpredictability keeps you on your toes."

"I will remind you of those words someday in the near future. You will not like it any more then than I do now."

"Duly noted."

"Is it Eve?"

"Not likely." Shepard snorted. "You can wait a few more minutes."

Shepard whistled a snatch of song, as they waited for the lift, pointedly not glancing in Liara's direction.

"Kasumi. It's Kasumi."

Shepard sobered instantly, "I thought we could meet with her later, when we go for the memorial service. Dr. Michelle and she can just meet us there; no use pulling everyone off the Citadel only to head straight back."

The door slid open and Shepard practically scurried inside, pulling Liara after; clearly she was hitting nearer the mark with each name. Really there was only one more she could think of that might even remotely fit Shepard's occasional hints…

"Is it Samantha Traynor?"

Shepard blanched; "See, I just really don't understand why you _insist_ on asking questions designed specifically to spoil my surprise- and if you _must_ , why leave the most obvious for last?"

Liara smirked, "Think of all that gloating you would have missed out on. For the record, Ms. Traynor was never a particular friend of mine; I can't help but suspect you have some nefarious purpose for inviting her aboard."

"I thought you liked playing chess? I don't have the patience for it, and Sam can-"

"Samantha." Liara cut in, slanting a sharp look at her bondmate.

" _Traynor_ could give you some respectable competition. Trust me, I think you could find a use for some of the gadgets she's tinkering with. Or at least a market." Shepard nodded to herself, doubtless already constructing a needlessly elaborate strategy for infiltrating the market of every known world.

"I am no kind of merchant."

"Not with that attitude, but this isn't really your run-of-the-mill merchandise either. Mordin's with her." Shepard added helpfully.

A collaborative effort between a reformed mad scientist and a disappointed idealist? That could mean either a work of surpassing genius or unmitigated disaster.

If Shepard was enthusiastic about it, that probably meant the latter. Either way, it was bound to be entertaining.

"Run of the mill? The meaning is apparent, but I am sure that's a descriptor I haven't heard from you before. What is its etymology?"

"See? There's a question for Samantha. She _loves_ trivia."

Liara bit back a pithy response, "I look forward to speaking with her."

Shepard grinned, pulled her closer. "Glad to hear it. You wouldn't _believe_ the red tape I had to deal with, getting this stuff off Feros."

"Feros? Nothing good ever came from that planet."

The pneumatic hiss of the lift door cut off any further comments she might have cared to make. Shepard was already stepping out onto the bridge, seeking out Beni's small form amongst those gathered to greet their visitors; she was happy enough, arms twined about Miranda's neck, faithful varren curled nearby. Evidently no one save Liara herself and Joker had yet realized the damage an adult varren could do to sensitive equipment; they remained alone in their resolve to restrict Jax to the living area.

Still, for a special occasion, it couldn't hurt.

Joker made his way over to Shepard, casting a baleful glance back at the varren that had deliberately stretched itself across his path. "Doctor Mordin and specialist Traynor are already aboard. I tried to comm you, but-"

"Busy." Shepard chirped. Liara ignored the little voice that said she should inform Joker Shepard had managed to doze off while indulging in a rare hot bath. Goddess knew he had enough ammo for his persistent teasing, and good-natured though she was, Shepard would complain fiercely if Liara "went over to the enemy."

Come to it, she had been sleeping more often of late. Of course, that could be as much a side effect of more time spent rough-housing with Beni as it could any illness. Still, if the situation had been reversed, Shepard would probably have tricked her into the infirmary for a 'routine' scan; no reason she couldn't return the favor when all this was through.

Liara started at Shepard's nudge, "Did you catch that, or should I repeat?"

"Let them rest, meet in Starboard observation later. I heard you."

"Better make it port." Joker shifted slightly, very pointedly avoiding looking anywhere near the vicinity of Beni.

"Why port? Drinks are in starboard."

"So's the ruined ottoman. And a few scattered pieces of chair."

Someone groaned pitifully, it took Liara a second to register she and Shepard had voiced roughly the same thought in tandem.

"How bad?" Liara squeezed lightly, offering support. Shepard rarely allowed herself to become attached to any of the furnishings aboard ship, but there were more than a few memories attached to both the observation decks. Changing such an integral part of them would not be a welcome surprise.

"Well, if we keep the lights off all the time I'm sure you wouldn't notice-"

Shepard spun on her heel and left the deck as quickly as she had come, leaving Liara alone with a still-sheepish Joker.

"I guess this would be a bad time to mention Jax may or may not have chewed up one of her models?"

"You guess right; did Beni send you to deliver the news?" Liara shifted a disapproving glance at the child, watching as she curled even further into Miranda, offering a crooked, panicked smile.

"I volunteered. She thinks this might be the mistake that gets her tossed out the air lock."

"In other words, she manipulated you."

"You could call it that. Or you could say I _implied_ Shepard was going to throw her out the airlock and ended up volunteering to deliver the news because Miranda said she was going to use me for target practice if the little one didn't stop crying." Joker caught his breath, watching for any sign of a reaction.

Liara was beginning to consider the very real possibility that half the reason Beni got away with so much was because the Normandy had become a haven for overgrown children.

"I'll speak with her. Spacing is out of the question, grounding is _not_." _And it looks like once again, I'll have to be the villain._ Shepard had already made her exodus, presumably to inspect the damage wrought by a restless varren, but it also served to conveniently remove her from the area when sentence was passed down.

Liara made her way to Miranda, exchanging a knowing glance with her as Beni reluctantly slid to the floor. She didn't even have a chance to draw breath before Beni was offering excuses.

"He wasn't on the couch! I fell asleep, and when I woke up-" Beni's eyes widened impossibly, hands flying up in a gesture of surrender often employed by Shepard when she knew an argument was lost but wasn't willing to say so aloud.

"And when you woke up?"

Beni winced, "Jax had made a mess."

A booming voice from the direction of the lift set everyone save Liara and Miranda snapping to attention. "A Mess? That is not a _mess,_ Beni. That is a disaster area- I have seen enough of them to know!"

Shepard made her way across the bridge, almost visibly restraining her temper. On a purely intellectual level, Liara almost hoped that last fragile grip on calmness would slip. It had been at least a solid year since any one of the crew had seen Shepard in a towering fury, and the longer she suppressed it, the worse its eventual release was bound to be.

Still, this was not the occasion, and she would just as soon their daughter didn't learn the art of the Temper Tantrum from a mistress of the craft.

"Shepard, Beni was just explaining-"

"How the observation deck was reduced to ruins in the space of an hour?"

"I'm sure that's an exaggeration." Of course, if they could remove themselves to another deck instead of discussing this before a dozen pairs of sympathetic eyes, it would make it that much easier to reason with her.

Miracle of miracles, Shepard paused for a moment, nodded grudgingly. "Only just. I'm serious; the ottoman has to go and the couch isn't looking too great either." Finally, she glanced around, taking in the gaping crew, a quailing Beni and settling her eyes on the varren in a way that promised retribution.

"You should have a look. And Beni should head straight for her quarters." Beni swallowed convulsively, nodded once and bolted for the lift with Jax on her heels. Liara caught Shepard's arm as she turned to follow, shaking her head mutely. Bad enough to be dressed down publicly, worse to be seen shedding a few embarrassed tears and worse still when "the enemy" offered comfort. Shepard seemed puzzled, but she nodded her agreement and awkwardly tried to avoid making eye contact with anyone save Liara as the lift doors shut.

Joker was the first to recover, making straight for the pilot's chair before Shepard questioned his involvement- wise of him. Miranda visibly debated whether to offer a word before finally stepping back, providing them with an illusion of solitude, even if every last person on the bridge was desperately trying to pretend their ears weren't cocked to catch every word.

"I think you should wait for a few hours before you speak with her. Give her a chance to collect herself."

"I would if this were the first time, but she hasn't been training that varren properly and its become a menace!" Shepard hissed, leaning closer when she noticed the growing amount of attention fixed on them.

"I suppose you see now why I was hesitant to bring one aboard? It is their nature to be destructive."

"Nothing training couldn't fix; that was half the deal, she trains it and looks after it-"

"She's six!"

"Old enough to take responsibility. I thought you would be on my side."

"This isn't a matter of taking sides, it's common sense-" Liara cut off sharply, "Never mind. We can discuss this later."

"I think _now_ is a pretty-"

"Shepard. Later." Liara loved her bond-mate, truly, but Shepard did have a tendency to become carried away, and it inevitably left Liara with a nearly overpowering urge to kick her in the shins like a bratty child. Fortunately, Shepard must have caught her tone or perhaps even learned to recognize the glint in her eyes. She subsided, stepping aside to gesture to the lift.

"After you."

 

 

 

By the time she had reached the corridor leading to her quarters, Beni was sobbing hard enough that wiping away the tears did less than nothing to clear her vision.

This had definitely been one of her bigger mistakes. Mama would say all her fears about bringing a varren aboard were justified, only this time she would have the crew on her side. What if she ordered that Jax be put off-ship the next time they docked? Beni crouched in the hallway, burying her fingers in bristly fur and sobbing into Jax's neck.

"Why can't you be good?" She choked out, clinging tighter until Jax began to whine. Nothing worked; not the treats Aunt Kelly has promised for good behavior, not the 'time-outs' in the cargo hold Uncle Garrus had suggested she try, and now both her parents were united in their dislike of the varren. And it was her fault; if she hadn't let Jax into the room, if she hadn't dozed off, this wouldn't be happening.

"Relative concepts, good and evil; intricacies would be incomprehensible to an inferior species."

Beni shot to her feet, dashing a clenched fist across her eyes swiftly and drawing a deep breath lest another sob escape. The creature gazing curiously down at her from what seemed an impossible height to her eyes was one of the 'guests' that had come aboard earlier. A salarian that Uncle Garrus had insisted she mustn't speak to lest they couldn't shut him up. Now she had managed to ruin even that; though at least this was something considerably less likely to get her into any serious trouble.

She scowled, not feeling particularly chatty; now that she had been cornered, Beni wanted nothing more than to sprint the remaining distance to her quarters and throw herself down on the bed. Now she couldn't for fear of offending a guest.

"Pardon, was the question rhetorical?" He blinked rapidly, studying her in much the same way she had seen Papa scour star-charts, leaving no part unanalyzed.

"What's rhetorical?" That should be a safe question. Safer than admitting she had forgotten his name in the brief time since their introduction.

"Hmm. It's- No, not quite right- It's- No, too complex… a question posed for the sake of making a statement. Yes, that is sufficient, I think." He was shifting restlessly from foot to foot, eyes darting around the corridor eagerly; obviously he was reconsidering whatever thought had convinced him to speak with her.

Evidently he took her silence for encouragement, because the next moment he was speaking again. "Rhetorical, derived of rhetoric, relating to the practice of-"

"Who are you?" Beni cut in, snapping her fingers lightly to summon Jax to her side for comfort's sake. Uncle Garrus said interrupting the salarian wasn't rude, only practical; Beni was beginning to understand precisely what he had meant.

"Who am I? Interesting question. I am a-"

"What's your _name_?" She wiped the last tear from her lashes, surprised to find her cheeks already dry. Just as well; it was embarrassing to be caught like that, whining and making a mess. Mama never did it, Papa didn't either.

"Doctor Mordin Solus." He bowed with a flourish, pressing slender fingers to his brow as though preparing to remove a cap, Beni couldn't quite stifle the giggle that slipped free. She was familiar with the name. Papa said there were stories she couldn't hear until she was older, muttering things under her breath that made Mama kick her under the table, but Aunt Kelly had let slip a few things, namely that Doctor Solus was a decent singer when he could be coaxed into it.

Aunt Kelly inevitably snuck a glance at the cabinet where Mama kept the bottles Beni wasn't allowed to handle when she said this, and smile wide enough that Beni could never help but to smile back, even if she knew she was still missing part of the joke.

"You're the singer."

"A _scientist-"_

"Salarian?" Beni grinned toothily, disregarding the faint flicker of a puzzled frown that crossed his face. She'd heard the song word for word once from a teasing Uncle Joker, but she could hardly remember any more than that one phrase. Aunt Miranda was the only one aboard who enjoyed Gilbert and Sullivan; she was also the only one aboard who didn't insist on playing her musical preferences over the intercom.

He hadn't had a chance to respond before her parents rounded the corner, pausing to take in the scene; the look her mother sent her said plainly she should have been in her own room by now. Beni waited until that gaze had shifted to her erstwhile companion before scampering straight to her door and through, giving it a command to lock before she hurtled onto her bed and burrowed under the neatly made covers. Jax bounded up after her, sharp claws digging into her skin until she pushed him off defensively. _So_ much trouble. And it looked like her meeting in the hallway with Doctor Mordin hadn't earned her a reprieve.

She buried her face in her pillow and drew a ragged breath, slipping into sleep in a matter of seconds.

 

 

Shepard waited until the door had slid shut behind Beni before turning back to Mordin, "Was she bothering you?"

"Very inquisitive, not troublesome. Doctor T'Soni, a pleasure to see you again; have you reviewed the specifications I forwarded?"

Liara's glance warned Shepard of trouble to come; was this how Beni had felt when she had cornered her in the CIC? A small sliver of sympathy slipped through Shepard's frustration; not nearly enough to make her reconsider the extra chores she intended to set as penance, but enough that she considered lending a hand here and there.

"Liara hasn't had a chance to review anything. I didn't pass it on yet."

"Ah. Very counter-intuitive. I assumed she would be acquainted with the 'crete and planned accordingly."

"Crete?"

"Placeholder 'til we think up something a little more ear-catching." Shepard murmured, "Mordin had another suggestion, but I couldn't get my mouth around it."

"Organic compound derived of infected soil on Feros. It shows regenerative capabilities that should permit for self-repair of minor damage to living structures."

Liara smiled noncommittally, but Shepard could see the calculating gleam in her eye; the potential uses for such a substance were not inconsiderable, and Liara was sure to see a few unique ways it might be applied. Just now, though, she seemed more interested in seeing to Beni.

Well, there was one way to ensure Mordin was sufficiently distracted…. "I commissioned a redesign of your old lab, Doctor. A few improvements were made here and there."

Mordin wasn't so rude as to say aloud precisely what he thought of her organizational skills, but the tightening of his lips suggested he was deeply concerned for the status of the equipment she had dared to lay hands on.

"With permission, Shepard, I will make my way there immediately." He didn't wait for any such thing before scurrying toward the lift, barely acknowledging Shepard's assent.

"Are you coming in?" Liara nodded to the door, not bothering to conceal a worried frown.

"Should I, or do you think it would upset her again? I'm not hearing any tears, maybe you should be the one to deliver the news."

"Not this time, Shepard." A wry smile, shake of the head, "This once, you're going to be the one to tell her she's done wrong. She'll take it better from you."

"This is my least favorite part of being a mom. Can we skip this with the next one? I'll take diaper duty if you take all-powerful arbiter of fate."

"I would think this would come naturally to you. Joker still brags about some of the dressings-down you've given him in the past."

"It's different. Joker doesn't cry, and he's not my kid." Shepard blanched, "Thinking of it, his parents must have been _saints_."

"Nevertheless, you're the one that lost your temper; I think you should be the one to match the punishment to the crime."

_Maybe make an apology of my own. Maybe._ "

"Do you require backup for this mission, Commander?"

Shepard snorted, "No. I've got it. I think. Wait out here for me?"

"Of course."

 

 

 

Naturally Beni was sleeping, because the universe was determined to make Shepard alone the villain of this piece. She made her way reluctantly to the side of the bed, batting away an inquisitive varren's wet nose, snarling softly when it dared to growl at her for the offense. The galaxy's hero, reduced to squabbling with mutts and terrifying small children. Wonderful.

"Beni, you awake?" Not even a peep.

Shepard settled on the bedside, pulling the rumpled covers back until she could see Beni's face in full. Definitely asleep, and pouting even now; she couldn't be too tired- it had only been a matter of minutes since she had rushed in here. Then again, sleeping anywhere at any time was one of her special gifts. Shepard nudged her shoulder lightly, rocking until she came awake with a jolt, scanning the room quickly before she subsided.

Shepard couldn't help being a little proud of that; it was a trick Beni had learned from example and would hopefully maintain until she needed it in earnest.

"So, about the furniture." Good. Calm, even voice. Matter-of-fact, no need to shout. "We're going to have to replace it, and that's credits I didn't want to spend."

"'M sorry." Beni murmured, hand reaching out to clasp Jax's leg until the varren curled up on the coverlet again.

"Glad to hear it, but that doesn't change the fact that you let Jax ruin it in the first place. That's not sat, Beni."

"Are you going to take him away?" Tears welled again, lips trembling with the effort of holding them back. No wonder she was panicking.

"Jax stays; we don't abandon crew." Beni brightened immediately, hardly dimming even when Shepard added her provisions. "You're both confined to quarters for the rest of the evening. You have allowances for supper and ship-wide emergencies _only_."

Her sigh of relief was cut short when Shepard continued, "Furthermore, as of this moment you have an allowance to be paid upon completion of tasks I will determine sometime tonight to be implemented tomorrow morning. Every last credit of it is going toward replacing that furniture until I'm satisfied the damage is paid back. Lastly, Jax needs a leash; a leash you will keep him on at all times until he's learned some manners. Clear?"

"Aye, aye."

"Don't get cute." Shepard poked teasingly at her ribs, reassured by the sleepy chuckle half-muffled in the pillow. Now or never. "And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you on the bridge." Shepard waited expectantly for some assurance of forgiveness, but none was forthcoming, Beni had already dozed off again, hand still resting protectively over the varren's paw.

Shepard watched her sleep peacefully for a few minutes more before dragging herself to her feet and making her way back to the door. The Normandy would never have that white-picket fence Sam had made so much of, that dratted varren was no kind of golden retriever and their family was… unconventional at best, but Shepard couldn't help but think it suited her just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Mordin lives because I've been wreaking enough havoc with canon that this should be a pardonable sin. Besides, finals are coming up and it would be bad luck not to resurrect the (arguably) smart one.


	12. She Blinded Me with Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Beni and Mordin the subject of science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple Chapter Update! :)
> 
> Chapter title taken from Thomas Dolby's "She Blinded Me with Science" which was stuck in my head while I was writing it.

Liara knew it was unreasonable to assume that just because Mordin could be a little… eccentric meant he could not care for one small child, but when she stepped into his lab to find every available surface covered in technology she couldn't begin to identify and several liquids that looked questionable at best, she couldn't resist the knee-jerk reaction of trying to rescind her earlier decision to allow this.

"Doctor Mordin, I've brought Beni but-"

"Wonderful, have been anticipating your arrival for hours-"

" _But_ I thought perhaps you would prefer it if I left her with Miranda instead." The years had long since taught her the importance of stopping Mordin before he could spiral into a conversational tangent, and much as she would have preferred not to teach Beni the habit of interrupting, this once it was called for.

Not that Beni was paying attention to either one of them, her wide, eager eyes were darting from one disaster area to another, struggling to take in all the new sights. That was exactly what concerned Liara.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, even Miranda had agreed: Beni enjoyed science, why not give her a little hands-on experience with chemistry? Something harmless like the effects of baking soda and vinegar when combined in sufficient quantities. She had even gone so far as to request permission from Gardiner, who, though not thrilled at the idea of what might happen to his beloved kitchen, had generously agreed to assist.

Unfortunately, when she mentioned the idea to Shepard over supper, Mordin had promptly offered his services. Tact had kept Liara from refusing outright, that and Shepard's hearty endorsement- "You're worrying for nothing. He's worked on a children's show for pity's sake!"

Indeed. They were some of Beni's favorite holovids, and she was _thrilled_ when he had offered to teach her. It was the thought of _what_ he might teach her that had Liara concerned now.

"Unnecessary. We are prepared." Accompanied by a smile Liara had no doubt she was supposed to find reassuring. Given that it matched Beni's expression so perfectly, it failed to comfort her. Whatever happened here, though, the Normandy was equipped to handle it. Fully-stocked medical bay, flame retardants in place, decontamination stations- not to mention the very wise precaution of confining Jax to Beni's quarters until she was finished here.

Shepard was right, she was worried for nothing; that didn't mean she was going to stop anytime soon.

"What's this?" Beni whispered reverently, watching as red smoke billowed ominously from a beaker.

Liara could practically see the maniacal gleam in Mordin's eyes when he answered, "Potassium chlorate and lactose. Coloring added for effect."

Smoke bombs. Wonderful. Just the tool Beni needed for her mischievous pranks, and he _knew_ it.

Liara slipped out of the lab quietly, leaving them to their play.

 

* * *

 

 

Contrary to Mordin's expectations, it was a full hour before Beni inquired about explosive compounds; he had thought it would be her first request when Liara left the room- she was equally Shepard's daughter after all.

"Doctor Mordin?" He wasn't sure whether he liked this new habit Beni had acquired of referring to him by his title when he had only just become accustomed to 'uncle', but it was after all his correct title and- and even in the privacy of his own thoughts he was rambling in that way that vexed the majority of the crew. Was it truly the majority? Surely he hadn't even- enough.

"Yes, what is it hm?" Much better. A considerable improvement over earlier efforts.

"Could I use the potassium chlorate to make an explosion?" A rational conclusion given the profusion of smoke he had been forced to vent from lab several times this last hour. Mordin found himself inordinately pleased with the question.

"Explosive. Potassium _nitrate_ is more common. Used in a variety of capacities from dated weaponry to ancient medicine. Rendered obsolete with burgeoning compounds, still commonly traded-"

"Do you have any?"

Ah. This was perhaps where he should decisively state that they would not in any way be meddling with explosives… but certainly the laboratory was equipped for such instances and Liara had said this would be left to his discretion. Better she should indulge her healthy curiosity with a qualified supervisor.

"Yes. This laboratory is fully equipped with a variety of substances capable of initiating volatile reactions."

"Could we use some?" Spoken in reverent tones with wide, excited eyes. There was hardly any other use for it after all; why not use a little of his supplies to encourage an inquisitive mind?

"Certainly."

 

 

* * *

 

"It's too quiet. I keep expecting the little one to pop out of a maintenance hatch holding something nasty and expecting me to tell her what it is." Shepard murmured, glancing around with the air of a hunted woman. Liara could count on her two hands the number of quiet suppers they had taken together this past year; not that she didn't enjoy eating with the crew, but it was a nice change to have her bondmate to herself for awhile.

Liara shook her head, "She wouldn't escape Doctor Mordin so easily. He's thrilled to have found an eager student."

"The Igor to his Frankenstein?"

"I am not familiar with the name."

"Devoted assistant to a mad scientist."

"I hope not." Liara muttered wryly, "I thought they would be finished by now or that Mordin might banish her for breaking one of his projects."

"You mean you hoped so." Shepard snickered, "She's not that clumsy. Not anymore. You can relax, he'll be careful."

"It is not Mordin I am worried about, rather Beni's singular ability to create trouble where there is none."

Shepard lifted her glass in a mock toast, "Here's to the future politician. She will go far."

A muffled _bang_ cut Liara off mid-laugh, changing it into a heartfelt groan. Shepard levered herself to her feet, offering a supporting arm, "I'll bet you my next paycheck this is going to be Mordin's fault. Beni will be a bystander. This once, Beni will be a bystander."

"Joint income, but I accept." Liara accepted reluctantly, already bracing for the disaster zone she had no doubt they would encounter.

"Let me know when you think of something better."

 

 

"Hm. I was expecting a more spectacular reaction-"

"It gets _bigger_?" Beni questioned, only now beginning to uncurl herself from a protective huddle on the floor. Despite his assurances that she was safe behind the shield they had erected prior to their dabbling, she had dropped to the floor and covered her ears at sight of the first spark. A most intelligent reaction, and not one Mordin was inclined to correct.

"Much. Must have been a slight miscalculation of quantity. Very unusual, a novice's mistake-"

He had barely registered the hiss of the door before Kelly and Miranda swept in, both releasing an audible breath of relief when their eyes settled on Beni standing just behind him.

"A small experiment, no need to be concerned. We were exploring the properties of-" Mordin offered, taking in the glares they leveled at him. Of recent he had become far more adept at reading such expressions on Human faces, possibly because they were frequently directed at him.

"Doesn't matter." Kelly cut in, stalking over to deactivate the shield, "You're all right?"

"As I said, repeatedly-"

"You can repeat it again, for Liara's benefit." Shepard stepped through the door, Liara trailing after looking vaguely impressed at the conspicuous lack of damage to his workspace. Did they believe him so careless as to destroy his ongoing projects for the sake of a chemistry lesson.

"No undue effects. Reaction was sufficiently contained by the stasis field, though in future-"

Shepard winced, coming over to gather Beni into her arms; "In future, I think maybe we should restrict lessons to combinations that _don't_ require stasis fields."

Surveying their collective body language, Mordin was wise enough to agree.


	13. Off the Cuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi refuses to neglect Beni's alternative education.

"Not quite." Garrus rumbled, allowing Beni to slip her too slim wrists from his cuffs with an amused flick of his mandibles. "Give it a few months though, you're growing fast."

"So, until then I can't be arrested?" Those dark blue eyes screamed innocence, but her carefully neutral expression said she had her reasons for asking. Garrus would have wagered his entire armory they had something to do with her honorary aunt Kasumi. How the woman intended to board the Citadel with several high-profile warrants still extant, he didn't want to know, but he had faith she would manage.

"I wouldn't put it to the test, missy. I don't think Shepard wants to spend a day talking you out of a cell at C-Sec headquarters."

Beni nodded demurely, but he could see it hadn't been the answer she was looking for.

"Are you going to take up theft? I taught you better than that." Garrus chucked her chin playfully, pleased at the giggle it elicited. It would be so much easier if Shepard would join in on discouraging Beni's latest habit of declaring herself an apprentice in trade to anyone she considered family.

Last week she was going to be a Spectre, the month before that a C-Sec agent- Garrus had been absurdly proud when she grilled him on his training- there had even been a regrettable phase dedicated to Liara's brokering activities that had ended with Beni permanently banned from sharing space with Glyph without adult superstition. Now it seemed she might be looking favorably on Kasumi's line of work.

And of course neither Shepard nor Liara would see any harm in it, dubious moral-code or no. That meant it would be left to him to have the chat with Kasumi about impressionable young minds.

Beni still hadn't relinquished her hold on the cuffs, inspecting them with an attention to detail she had seldom demonstrated in the work Miranda persisted in assigning her.

Well, there were worse things she could get her hands on with minimal effort; several of Dr. Mordin's more volatile concoctions for instance…

"Did you want to take the cuffs?" It nearly hurt to say it; granted, they had been sitting in his locker gathering dust for _years_ before he realized how entertaining they could be for an inquisitive child with too much time on her hands, but now that Garrus had finally rediscovered them he was singularly reluctant to surrender-

"Could I? Just for a few hours?"

Over and over Liara had warned him not to give in to that wondering, hero-worshiping look. Over and over he had failed to heed her good advice, but no real damage had ever come from it so why not?

"A singular hour. I'm serious. Bring them back before lunch, and don't try saying you couldn't find me- keep looking until you do."

The blush on her cheeks said the thought might have crossed her mind to try exactly that, but between Shepard, Liara and now Kasumi was it any wonder she was developing a cunning streak to rival some of the best criminal minds in the galaxy?

It wasn't as though she could get herself caught in the cuffs, loose as they were on her.

"One hour." Garrus repeated sternly, waiting until Beni nodded her enthusiastic agreement before allowing her to scurry by him to the exit.

She wasn't half way out of the hall before he began to question the wisdom of his decision.

 

* * *

 

Beni waited until she was just out of view of uncle Garrus' quarters before taking off at a sprint straight for aunt Kasumi's. With only an hour to spare, they would have to make this lesson a quick one.

It was never a trick finding aunt Kasumi; she could invariably be found either on the port observation deck- one of Beni's favorite places as well- or in the starboard. Beni had never bothered asking where she slept; that was a question even her mother might have had difficulty answering since it could change depending on her aunt's mood.

Luck was on her side; Kasumi had chosen the port deck, and was clearly puzzling over the new furniture. That wasn't a story Beni wanted to admit to just yet. It had taken a _month_ to get permission to nap in here again, and even that had taken a solid week of her best behavior.

"I got 'em." Beni chirped brightly, yanking herself up on the couch to settle primly beside her aunt, offering the cuffs up reverently to hero.

"They are still too big for you though." Kasumi murmured, eyeing her wrists in the same way uncle Garrus had. Beni wasn't sure whether she was disappointed or relieved to be so small.

The smile aunt Kasumi flashed at her was the same one that had upset uncle Joker so much the day she had come aboard, though every time Beni had tried to ask _why_ he was so determined that Kasumi stay away from his work area, her Mama had only laughed and promised to tell her when she was older.

Beni had begun to hate those words, but she faithfully kept a log of every event they had ever offered to explain when she was older. Papa hadn't liked it at all when uncle Mordin remarked that 'older' wasn't a verifiable quantity; having looked up the phrase herself, Beni could not help but agree. Not that anyone seemed to care what she thought, but it was nice to know _someone_ was on her side.

A sharp snap brought her attention back to the present, focusing on aunt Kasumi's fingers just a few inches from her face. "You have to watch me. I'll do this once fast and once slow, then I want you to show me what I did. Remember this. It could be important." A wider smile and a wink that Beni tried desperately to imitate, only managing to scrunch her face into a grimace.

"C-Sec is using a newer model now, for this precise reason." Kasumi clamped the cuffs about her wrists, holding them up for inspection.

Her smile widened at Beni's dedicated scrutiny, looking for any trick in her technique. It was a few seconds more before she nodded her satisfaction, still watching sharply.

Swooping down, Kasumi planted her hands on the floor, kicking sharply at the release until the first cuff released. She glanced back to Beni, registering the wide-eyed shock and delight. These little habits had become so ingrained over the years she rarely had the opportunity to ponder what it would look like to a beginner. She was fast finding that was half the joy of showing Beni her ill-gotten gains. An appreciative audience at last, and one that _wouldn't_ immediately rush off to report her to the proper authorities.

"That's _it_?" All right, maybe a slightly critical audience.

"That's it. Pressure is key, but you can't smash them against just any hard surface, that's a good way to damage your hands-"

Beni still eyed her skeptically, one brow raised in passable imitation of her mother. Having practiced that particular expression for hours with mirror in hand, she was only slightly jealous that it came so naturally to her honorary niece. Only slightly.

"I don't know if I believe you." She sounded half-apologetic, and Kasumi wasn't sure whether she should be proud or offended. Proud, she decided, definitely proud; what good was it teaching someone that would take every lesson at face value?

"Then watch while I do it again."

 

* * *

 

Despite his warnings, Garrus was still surprised when Beni materialized outside his quarters with two minutes to spare. Somehow he had expected something would go horribly wrong; maybe she would accidentally trap Jax, or try playing a prank on Shepard only to find it had gone horribly wrong.

Yet here she was, and there were no blaring alarms or curt announcements echoing down the hall. Just Beni, holding his cuffs in one hand and the keychip in the other, smirking like she knew a secret he should be begging her for.

"What're you smirking about?" His playful tone took any heat from the words and Beni's smile widened.

"I know how aunt Kasumi gets out of these cuffs." Looping one about her finger, she attempted to spin them jauntily in a maneuver she could only have learned from Kasumi and ended up dropping them entirely when they grazed her nose too close. Garrus stifled his amusement at her betrayed glare with difficulty.

After all, it was a question that had bothered him a time or two as well.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me?"

"I could _show_ you if you put your hands in the cuffs."

"Not falling for that one."

"Please?"

"Are you going to promise me you won't lock me in them?"

He could see the grudging defeat flicker across her features and thanked the spirits Shepard's continuous insistence on honesty were having an effect; between her and Liara's example he was sure Beni would be learning her own tricks soon enough.

"Can't." She grudgingly conceded, a telling blush rising in her cheeks.

"Then you can tell your aunt Kasumi the answer is no." Her blush darkened, a new smile tugging at her lips and Garrus gave up the fight. The most he could hope for now was that this Master Thief phase would end quickly. Until then he was resigned to sleeping lightly and keeping his cuffs close to hand.

He devoutly hoped Kasumi wouldn't show her the use of that infernal cloak.


	14. Final Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the Citadel, Beni gets some quality time with her extended family.

It was a rare thing, seeing the Citadel twice in one year. Shepard preferred to avoid it whenever possible, and Liara did not harbor many fond memories of it herself, but it helped some to see Beni's enchantment secondhand.

Having no pressing appointments, both had been content to let her wander, pulled every which way according to her whims. "The mirror pool" had been first, and Beni had stoutly disregarded Liara's teasing about her vanity, settling down to watch the way the water rippled when she dipped her fingers in to play. It hadn't lasted long; stillness was not a trait anyone would associate with her even on her quiet days; next had been the gardens, where she had collected quite an assortment of rocks and disregarded the plants completely. Shepard resigned herself to finding Beni another place to keep her 'fossils'; perhaps the shelves by Liara's desk had some free space left? It was only logical, she _was_ the archaeologist in the family.

For now though, she would have given up shore leave privileges for a _year_ just to use one of those tempting benches. "Don't you think we've wandered far enough, kid?" Shepard held her breath, expecting the very answer she received but disappointed nevertheless.

"No." Beni scoffed, dancing just out of reach. The last time they had brought her, Shepard had insisted on a leash; now she was beginning to miss the dratted thing, tangled line and all.

"Remember we have to walk back." Liara chirped, looking every bit as lively as she had when they stepped off the Normandy. Of course she did; Liara hadn't been the one that decided to stay up until the wee hours of the morning playing cards with Joker and Garrus. She could afford to be energetic while Shepard ran low on reserve power. She was fairly certain that last assurance was more daunting to her than Beni, who was showing no signs of flagging so early.

"I think we should drop her off with Aethyta." Shepard stifled a laugh at Beni's sudden stillness, the way her head cocked just so to hear better what her parents were whispering about.

"I'm not sure it's wise to ever leave the two of them alone together-"

" _Please,"_ Beni whined, materializing at Liara's side as though she hadn't been two meters away only a second ago. "I'll be good. _Please?_ "

"I don't think it's you mama's worried about." Shepard chuckled, "Seriously though, why not? Just for a few hours."

"She doesn't know we're here, and if she finds out we came in without informing her-"

"Which she probably knows anyway."

"She will not be pleased."

"So, that's a maybe?" Beni latched onto Liara's pant-leg pleadingly, a pleased smile settling on her face. "Maybe" was almost always a yes, she had learned.

"I think it was a 'later'."

"It was a _maybe_ ," Liara reiterated firmly, glancing about worriedly almost as though she expected her father to appear and settle the argument. Shepard was willing to concede that stranger things had happened. Aethyta still maintained that bar-tending was the fastest way to acquire intelligence, and all Shepard's sarcastic remarks on the subject of 'intelligence' versus wisdom hadn't been enough to persuade her to give it up. Meaning one of her bar flies was bound to rat them out sooner or later.

Shepard and Beni were hoping for sooner; Liara was still devoutly hoping she could make her afternoon appointment at the medical center without parental supervision, and so far the odds looked passing fair.

True to form Beni sprinted off again, leaving them to able semi-peaceably. The Citadel was not quite as safe as the Normandy, and Shepard could see she wasn't the only one feeling twitchy this morning, but between the two of them they had managed to keep her in one piece with far worse odds.

"So, am I coming with you or did you mean _alone_ alone? Because Garrus says he could take-"

"Stay with Beni. You two could use the time; she's been complaining that you don't tuck her in any more."

"I thought she was getting a little old for it. She rolled her eyes at me the last time I tried."

"She gets the unreasonable pride from you. Trust me, it's bothering her."

"All right, I'll see what I can do tonight-"

"See what you can do this afternoon. It's rare that Beni gets you all to herself; I don't want getting jealous when her sister comes along."

"Last I checked she was getting a little impatient. Something tells me _we're_ going to be the ones left out of the loop."

"I suppose we'll have to see where the chips fall."

"Speaking of chips falling, you won't guess what I conned out of Joker last night-"

" _Conned_ is the right word. You didn't have the hand to beat him and I think the chain of command had more to do with his folding than your bluffing."

 

 

* * *

 

It had been no mean trick convincing Beni to leave her mother without a fuss. Several pleading looks, one stern lecture and a desperate flight from the hospital later and Shepard swore she could still feel Beni's eyes drilling holes in her from behind. Shepard wasn't sure whether she was proud of her persistence or annoyed that she agreed wholeheartedly with Beni's arguments. They were family, what impacted one would effect all and consequently everyone should be present to hear the expected news that Liara was fine and their fretting was unnecessary.

Of course, when Shepard had considered siding with her daughter, Liara had given her the sort of look that suggested there were lines a wise woman might consider leaving alone. Speaking to Beni and holding Shepard in her sights all the while, Liara had cajoled her into leaving the waiting room, reiterating that it was only a checkup, that she was an adult… everything Shepard already knew.

Yet Beni continued to blame her for leaving, no longer darting ahead to play but trailing sullenly behind.

"Why is it when your mama says something you listen to her, but the minute I say it I'm wrong?"

"'Cause that's usually what happens."

Not _usually_. That wasn't quite fair.

"So, your mama says she's fine and she wants to be left alone, you nod along and promise we'll have fun without her but now you take that back?" Shepard was pleased that her tone managed to be more questioning than annoyed. Barely.

"I thought we were just saying that to make her happy. I thought we'd wait until she left and then sit."

Ah. Shepard could remember a number of occasions where she had employed just such a tactic. Evidently, Beni took more after her than she had ever suspected.

"D'you want to sit and do nothing?"

"No." Beni conceded grudgingly, finally stepping into place beside Shepard, but still plainly discontent, "But I don't want to do anything without mama either."

"Not even visit your grandpa?" She was getting better with using the word, having never had one herself, the syllables still felt odd on Shepard's tongue, but Aethyta was very insistent on what she preferred to be called.

Beni shook her head, accusatory glare melting in favor of worry. That wouldn't do either.

"Y'know, there used to be a whole bunch of statues lining the Citadel's walks. All kinds, from art to monuments; most of them were destroyed, but it figures the Krogan would survive. Your uncle Wrex would expect no less."

That won a reluctant snort of amusement and Beni's hand wrapping around her own. Shepard tamped down on the warm contentment that spread through her at the gesture- yet another tradition Beni felt she was growing too old for.

"A lot of new statues were put up though. Not as much art as there used to be- a lot more monuments now, but I guess after the Reaper War that's what we need."

Shepard slowed down, matching her steps with Beni's again. The Reaper War wasn't a subject that came up often aboard the Normandy unless it was to swap stories about old comrades still living or a thoughtless remark on what the dead might have had to say. It wasn't an intentional conspiracy of silence, only a creeping feeling of guilt perhaps, or weariness. She had caught Beni's attention thoroughly with those last few words, and that certainly provoked a stab of shame.

"We could find them, if you like. There's a memorial wall in the Presidium that has every name of those lost inscribed on it."

Something of Shepard's solemnity must have communicated itself, Beni only squeezed her hand in agreement.

 

 

The Presidium was eerily quiet when they finally arrived; couriers scuttled by arms laden with pads and boxes, here and there someone else taking in the sights. Beni grew quieter the farther they went, infected by the atmosphere. Shepard would have preferred the endless barrage of questions Beni had pelted her with along the way. She'd been remiss in telling those stories, and Beni soaked them up eagerly, hardly aware of the sheer scope of destruction. The memorial wall would give her some idea.

There still weren't many gathered at the wall even now, a scattering here and there, families with the same idea as Shepard allowing their children to read the names. As many as there were, a handful more had to be added every few months when some of the 'missing' were confirmed dead. Shepard was glad they had missed this particular ritual; the crew had enough familiar names inscribed up there already.

"Were we supposed to meet Grandpa here?" Beni whispered, excitement bleeding into her tone again and a new skip in her step that warned Shepard she was going to take off at any second.

Shepard scanned the area quickly, eyes settling on exactly the source of Beni's excitement; their presence hadn't been noted yet, but-

"Grandpa!" Shepard smothered a laugh as more than one head turned at the high-pitched scream; not Aethyta of course.

Beni shook her hand off like it had turned to hot plasma, sprinting the last few meters between them and throwing her arms around Aethyta's waist from behind.

She shrieked with laughter when Aethyta lifted her biotically, murderous glare transforming to surprise before finally seeking out Shepard and fixing her with a reproaching stare. Aethyta lowered her gently, scooping Beni into her arms like it was the easiest thing in the world despite her excited kicking and squirming.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here, kid. Didn't anyone teach you it's dangerous to take me by surprise?" That tone suggested Shepard had failed in a key responsibility. "And where's your mother, hm?"

"The hospital."

Aethyta's eyes widened imperceptibly, flashing Shepard a questioning glance.

"Routine check-up. The baby."

She relaxed imperceptibly, offering Beni a lazy smile. "And the two of you were banished here?"

"That sounds about right." Shepard muttered ruefully, resisting the urge to run a hand through her hair. Liara insisted if she kept it up she'd be bald inside a decade.

"You too?" Beni questioned sympathetically.

"Nah; I'm just paying a visit for your grandma. 'M not sure she would've appreciated being called a grandma though."

"They finally put her name up?"

Aethyta gestured to a name just a few inches above her head, "They finally _allowed_ it, but there it is. Right there." Beni craned back, dangerously close to tumbling from Aethyta's arms. Shepard subtly maneuvered behind her, ready to catch her if that grip failed.

"So when did you arrive?" Aethyta addressed the question to Shepard, settling Beni more comfortably in her arms as they moved toward a bench.

"I half expected you to tell me. Thought for sure you'd greet us at the docks."

"It might shock you to learn I have other things to worry about than what part of the galaxy you're in. I assume you can take of yourselves."

"We got in this morning. Garrus was supposed to be coming back for some sort of ceremony- a long-overdue award for service, I think. We picked up a few extra passengers along the way- turns out the Citadel is a popular destination."

"You brought the thief back? C-sec won't thank you for it."

Beni wriggled from Aethyta's arms, clearly bored with the direction the conversation was taking.

"I never said that."

"But you did. I've seen that sly look on my children's faces and I-"

"Why's mama with a lizard?"

"A what now?" Aethyta glanced up, shaking her head. "Never call a Drell a lizard, Beni, not if you value your life. They're quick little ba-"

"Let's go meet mama, shall we?" Shepard cut her off, tugging Beni with her gently. Aethyta didn't look remotely apologetic and Shepard could see Beni had caught her intervention. Wonderful, she was going to learn a new word today and the rest of the crew would never hear the end of it. Joker would be delighted.

Beni managed to walk for all of six paces before she was running again, latching onto her mother's hand and carefully arranging herself to keep distance between herself and the colorful stranger while being close enough to look her fill. Liara appeared amused more than anything else; her expression turned mischievous as she moved just enough to lessen Beni's comfort gap.

It was safe to assume all had gone as planned then.

"Kolyat, where'd you come from?" Shepard didn't bother stifling a pleased smile despite his slightly overwhelmed expression. He was watching Beni and Liara with a bemusement that that showed in every aspect of his posture.

"Did Liara meet you on her way back?" Shepard prompted patiently.

"Huh? No, no. At the hospital actually-" Seeing Shepard's concern, he hastened to correct himself, "Just a return visit. Got hurled into a wall by a Krogan the other day, had a concussion-"

"Be careful about those, pile up one too many and-"

"I don't need a mother." Both blushed lightly, recognizing the sound of an old, familiar argument.

Beni's gasp of delight immediately dispelled the awkwardness, "Your neck changed color! Can you do it again?" Sure enough, as Kolyat's embarrassment intensified so too did the blush suffusing his neck. Beni crowded nearer, abandoning the safety of her mother's side in favor of investigating this new phenomenon.

"Can I touch your skin?" She asked almost reverently, smiling widely when Kolyat hesitantly offered his hand palm up, looking pitifully confused.

"She's never seen a Drell." Shepard whispered.

"Feron?"

"Prefers to keep his own company. The ship was too claustrophobic, and she was too young to remember him."

"Ah." Confusion shifted to amusement as Beni tried matching their palms together, studying his fused fingers avidly and attempting to duplicate the structure with her own hand.

It took him a minute to realize Aethyta and Liara had long since stopped talking in favor of watching Beni assimilate this new information. The blush returned again, though far less noticeable. Taking pity on him, Shepard gestured toward the wall. "Where's your Dad's name?"

Kolyat nodded, "To the left over there. Somewhere near the third bench. It always takes a while to find it."

"While we're here-"

"I'll show you." Shepard could swear she saw the beginning of a smile when Beni slipped her hand into his, holding out the other to drag Aethyta along. Wonder of wonders, for once she didn't insist on dragging them into a race.

"I think she's getting tired." Shepard murmured under her breath.

"Thank the goddess. With any luck she won't object to her nap this evening."

"I wouldn't bet on it. The minute she gets back to Jax she'll find her energy again."

"I have a solution." Liara's smile turned sly.

"What's that?"

"We'll stay here until she dozes off, then you can carry her back to the Normandy and I'll set Jax loose in the cargo bay."

"Done."

 

 

They whiled away the time with stories that Beni only half-heard, busying herself trying to memorize every name on the wall. She disregarded Shepard's warnings that it was a fruitless attempt, egged on by Kolyat's example. He could quote entire rows at her while Beni tried desperately to keep up, and ignored Liara's explanation that eidetic memory was a Drell trait. Shepard could almost see her decision to research that later, probably by drafting the rest of the crew into assisting her. And they would do it for that pleading look and a thankful smile. Beni knew her audience all too well.

It had only been a matter of a half hour or so by the time she stumbled back to their group heavy-eyed and thumped to the ground before the bench; resting her chin in her hands and letting the words wash over her. When Kolyat made to settle himself on the bench she gestured him down, and like everyone else wrapped so neatly about her finger, he complied, though Shepard caught the calculating tilt of his chin that said he was trying to devise a way to convince her to sit on the bench proper.

He certainly didn't have long to wait; not ten minutes passed before she had dozed off, leaning lightly against his shoulder while he eyed her with a frankly wondering look. "She's asleep."

"I hadn't noticed." Aethyta began dryly, cutting off sheepishly when Liara gave her an admonishing nudge.

"Keep your voice low. This is the tricky part."

"What is?" Kolyat's eyes widened with something approaching panic.

"Getting her back to the Normandy without waking her." Liara smirked as she looked to Shepard, "You're going to have to carry her."

"The Normandy? Take the kid back to my place; let her stay the night. Take one for yourselves." Aethyta offered, allowing herself a fond smile. "I _never_ get any time with her, what with you two roaming all the known galaxies."

"You wouldn't mind?" Liara sounded nearly as excited as Shepard felt, clearly hoping the offer hand been made in good faith.

"Ha!" Aethyta lowered her voice when Beni twitched, "Leave her with me, we'll have a good time. I'll even bring her back in one piece."

"I'm taking that as your promise; it's going to be a little harder than you expect-"

"Unlike you, this isn't my first kid. I know what she's like at this age." Aethyta's smile widened, tinged with devilry. Shepard wondered what new hobbies Beni would have picked up by this time tomorrow.

"I can carry her." Kolyat offered, speaking in an exaggerated whisper they had to strain to hear. "Seeing as she's taken a liking to my coat, I think it might be the only option."

She had indeed, curling into the fabric like it had been meant solely as a blanket for her. It was another few minutes just engineering a way to extricate her from it, carefully avoiding jostling her. It took the combined efforts of all four to maneuver her into a more comfortable position, hoping she wouldn't wake on the short walk back.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea. She's not going to like being abandoned." Shepard eyed Beni guiltily, half-hoping Aethyta would agree. This would be the first night Beni had ever spent off the Normandy without them, and much as she hated to admit it, Shepard wasn't sure whether _she_ was ready for it. Judging by Liara's frequent glances, she was having second thoughts as well.

"It's not abandonment. Get used to this taste of an empty nest; in a few years she'll be off on her own adventures." Liara rolled her eyes, sharing a shame-faced look with her bond-mate. Leave it to Aethyta to call them on the real reason for their hesitance.

The walk to Aethyta's quarters stretched on interminably, walking slowly as they were to avoid waking sleeping dragons. The group breathed a collective sigh of relief when even the advertisements in the lift failed to wake her, neither the brief commotion at the door when it refused to accept Aethyta's entry code.

Finally, Kolyat lowered her to a sofa, only then drawing a deep breath again. Shepard flashed him a grateful look when he excused himself, leaving them alone with only the family gathered around.

"We'll come back for her tomorrow first thing."

"Let the kid have some breakfast first. I don't have work until the evening, I'll bring her by the docks before then and you can show me what you've done with that ship."

Shepard nodded, seeking and receiving a confirmation from Liara. "You'll comm us if anything happens."

"Yes, now _go_. Take this for the gift it is, I think I can manage one child." Aethyta's tone betrayed fond exasperation and no small amount of understanding.

Taking that for the dismissal it was, they crept out the door, glancing back every now and again just to fix the sight in their minds of Beni sprawled across the sofa, now appropriating one of the pillows as her own.

Shepard gaped as the door closed behind them, "Wait. We have to go back, she doesn't have any clothes. She has to-"

"Come on, Shepard. It's done and she'll be back soon enough."

"But her clothes. Oh, Aethyta doesn't have her book-"

"I'm sure they have other things to do."

With a heartfelt sigh, Shepard finally conceded defeat, mood brightening the farther from the home they managed to go.

"So, everything went well then?" The answer was obvious, but sometimes it was good to hear it spoken aloud.

"Everything is fine." And somehow that one phrase managed to encompass the entirety of their time now. Shepard allowed a comfortable silence to fall between them, basking in the ease of it.

 

* * *

 

No sooner had the door hissed shut behind her parents than Beni was on her feet, grinning widely.

"How long have you been awake, troublemaker?" Aethyta smirked, as if she didn't know the answer already.

"I wasn't asleep. I just didn't feel like walking."

"Too clever by half. You get that from your mother, and she got it from hers, truth be told."

Aethyta threw herself down on the couch, patting the space beside her. "Sit. Tell me what's _really_ been going on."

"I have a varren now." Beni chirped, ignoring the empty cushion in favor of clambering in Aethyta's lap. "Jax."

"Yeah? How's your mom feel about that one?"

Beni frowned, "It was fine until he ate the furniture."

Aethyta settled more comfortably into her seat, gathering her only grandchild close; "Why do I get the feeling you might've had something to do with that?"

"It wasn't my fault! Maybe a little, just listen."


End file.
